Juste une question de survie
by Hamelina
Summary: Après la dernière bataille et sa victoire contre le mage Harry épuisé a disparu corps et bien. Quatre ans plus tard  sa meilleure amie demande à un enquêteur hors pair de retrouver sa trace…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _**Juste une question de survie…**_

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Résumé :** Après la dernière bataille et sa victoire contre le mage Harry a disparu corps et bien. Quatre ans plus tard sa meilleure amie demande à un enquêteur hors pair de retrouver sa trace…

**Note de l'auteur :** Une fic HPDM (qui a dit encore ?^^) qui se passe après la guerre, il y aura environ une dizaine de chapitres, j'en posterai un par mois (sans faute ^^ en alternance avec _Is Written_…) .

Merci à ma béta et amie Mie qui corrige mes textes avec soin…grosses bizzz à toi.

**Avertissement** : **Cette fic parle d'amour entre messieurs...vous êtes prévenus^^ ...**

**

* * *

**

**1 er chapitre : Mon pire cauchemar ...**

PROLOGUE

_Il fallait qu'il parte. _

_La tension qui l'habitait __aurait dû diminuer après sa victoire contre le monstre pourtant elle était à son comble._

_Il n'en pouvait plus, l'impression d'avoir son cœur enserré dans un étau ne le quittait pas, sa tête était prête à exploser._

_Il ne voulait plus les voir… aucun d'entre eux… son boulot était terminé, qu'ils continuent si le cœur leur en disait, lui, il fallait qu'il fuie tout ça, cette merde qui le suivait, l'emprisonnait, lui dictait sa conduite depuis ses onze ans._

_Il allait vomir s'il restait une minute de plus, la seule chose qu'il ressentait, c'était cette nausée persistante qui prenait vie au cœur de ses entrailles, qui grossissait jusqu'à l'étouffer. _

_Il allait vomir…_

**QUATRE ANS PLUS TARD**

« Granger ? »

Une tête blonde et pâle passe par l'entrebâillement de la porte, deux billes d'acier fixent la jeune femme assise à son bureau.

POV DRACO

« Entre Draco ! »

J'entre dans une pièce remarquablement ordonnée, le bureau de Granger ne pourrait être autrement.

Je demande abruptement.

« Quelle affaire est si urgente que tu ne pouvais m'en informer par parchemin interposé ? »

Elle me regarde d'un air ennuyé, je sais que je pourrais être un peu plus aimable et moins direct mais nous fonctionnons comme ça tous les deux, je l'agresse gentiment et elle me répond du tac au tac. Hermione n'est pas une femme qui se laisse démonter facilement, elle ne bat pas des cils lorsque que je suis en face d'elle, elle ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un demi-dieu, attitude qu'adoptent la plupart des femmes me concernant. Pourtant elle me respecte et c'est réciproque, c'est la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse et nous avons appris à devenir amis.

« C'est à propos d'Harry. »

J'aurais dû m'en douter quand elle a cet air inquiet et tourmenté, il est forcément question de ce _Cher Harry._

Elle marche de long en large et je prévois qu'il ne découlera rien de bon de cette nervosité qu'elle n'essaie même pas de me cacher.

« Viens-en au fait maintenant ! »

Elle se tourne vers moi, les yeux pleins de larmes, je déglutis péniblement, s'il y a bien une situation où je ne sais quelle attitude adopter c'est devant une femme qui pleure. Qui plus est, pas n'importe quelle femme, Hermione Granger, un roc, une féministe convaincue, pas une midinette qui s'épanche avec facilité. Ça me trouble bien plus que je ne veux me l'avouer.

Elle tortille un peu, un mouchoir entre ses mains puis s'effondre en larme en me fixant avec l'air d'un chaton qui aurait perdu sa mère.

« Je vais me marier dans quatre mois Draco… »

Reniflement intempestif, larmes qui inondent son joli minois, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?

J'essaie de ne pas trop m'approcher, je suis incapable de consoler quelqu'un dans cet état répugnant.

Je demande maladroitement.

« Tu as retrouvé la raison et tu penses que tu fais une _Enorme Erreur_ ? »

« Idiot ! »

Elle me foudroie de son regard mouillé et je la retrouve un peu mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'elle arrête de se répandre de la sorte, ce n'est pas digne d'elle.

« Non ce n'est pas ça… »

Elle essuie son nez d'une manière fort peu élégante et murmure :

« J'aimerais juste qu'il soit là... Tu comprends, il a toujours fait partie de nos vies, c'est un peu notre frère d'adoption, Ron et moi on ne sera pas pleinement heureux ce jour-là si Harry n'est pas à nos côtés. »

Et revoilà la complainte du survivant disparu, du mort-vivant je devrais dire…

Celle-là, j'espérais ne plus l'entendre.

Ce crétin a toujours adoré faire parler de lui et comment focaliser toutes les attentions sur sa digne personne une fois qu'il a réussi à vaincre ce cher Tom ? Et bien, je vous le donne en mille, il a disparu tout bonnement ! Laissant tout un essaim de groupies en délire se ronger les sangs en pensant qu'il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose de grave. Ce type est un pervers, il savait pertinemment que tout le monde se précipiterait à sa recherche, mais il n'a bien évidemment laissé aucun indice, rien, nada, même pas une petite lettre expliquant qu'il allait couler des jours heureux sous d'autres cieux.

Ce qu'il a fait, j'en suis certain.

Après deux ans de recherches minutieuses, l'affaire a été classée par le ministère et Potter déclaré officiellement mort, même si son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé. Une cérémonie ridicule a été célébrée, un hommage posthume bidon pour un garçon qui doit siroter des cocktails sur une petite île paradisiaque en se foutant bien de ce que nous devenons tous.

Et moi, en ce petit matin pluvieux, je suis dans le bureau de sa chère Hermione qui sanglote sur son amitié perdue et va sûrement me demander un service que je suppute ne pas vouloir lui rendre.

Je me lève un peu énervé. Je fais face au visage rougi et humide et grogne :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi exactement Hermione ? »

« Retrouve-le Draco ! Il n'y a que toi qui puisses nous le ramener. »

« Hein ? Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Le ministère a mis ses meilleurs limiers sur l'affaire et Potter est resté introuvable, comment veux-tu que moi je mette la main sur lui ? Si tant est que j'en ai le désir. » J'ajoute pour lui monter ma volonté de ne pas me mêler de cette affaire qui ne me regarde pas.

Nouveau reniflement, mouchoir trempé qui n'absorbe plus rien, larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues, je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait contenir autant d'humidité.

« Je sais cela, mais il n'ont jamais engagé le meilleur... et le meilleur c'est toi. »

Ben tiens, la flatterie maintenant, elle me prend vraiment pour un idiot si elle croit que je vais mordre à l'hameçon.

J'essaie de reprendre mon calme.

« Ecoute Hermione je t'aime bien, mais je ne tiens pas du tout à retrouver Potter, il a été déclaré officiellement mort et même si je n'en crois rien, nous allons nous contenter de cette explication ok ? »

« NON ! »

Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs et ils n'ont plus l'air de vouloir se répandre, tant mieux, c'est encore en colère que je la comprends le mieux.

« Harry est vivant quelque part, je le sais, je le sens et je voudrais le revoir, comprendre pourquoi il nous a tous quittés de cette façon sans aucune explication, je veux pouvoir lui pardonner, ne plus lui en vouloir, ne plus m'inquiéter pour lui chaque jour que Merlin fait et ensuite il fera ce qu'il voudra. »

Sa détermination m'impressionne, je savais qu'elle souffrait de son absence mais je croyais qu'avec le temps elle n'y pensait plus autant.

Pourtant je ne peux l'aider en rien, elle n'a pas frappé à la bonne porte.

« Pourquoi as-tu pensé à moi Hermione? Il y a des tas d'autres enquêteurs tout aussi efficaces que mon illustre personne. »

Elle me lance un regard énigmatique et me répond :

« Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui le déteste suffisamment pour pouvoir le retrouver. »

J'ouvre des yeux ronds, son raisonnement m'échappe et je ne comprends pas en quoi ma haine pour Potter va m'aider dans mon enquête.

« Je ne… ? »

« Alors tu acceptes ? Je te paierai Draco, je veux juste que tu me le ramènes ! » Demande-t-elle fébrilement.

Cette fille est décidément complètement folle.

« Non je n'accepte pas ! Et pour ta gouverne, je ne déteste pas suffisamment Potter pour avoir envie qu'il ramène ses fesses par ici, si son choix est de ne plus vivre dans ce monde de dingues, et pour le coup je ne l'en blâme pas, respecte-le ! Et toi vis ta vie sans plus penser à lui, c'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner ! »

J'ai un désagréable pressentiment au creux de l'estomac et je veux sortir d'ici, vite !

« Drac... »

« Hermione, ma décision est prise, je ne me mettrai pas à sa recherche et je te rends un fier service, tu vas économiser ton argent et moi mon temps qui est beaucoup trop précieux pour que je le perde dans une cause perdue d'avance. »

Je m'avance vers la porte sans plus croiser son regard que je sens peser dans mon dos et j'ajoute plus doucement :

« Oublie-le, fais ton deuil, il n'en vaut vraiment pas le coup de toute façon. »

_Fais comme moi, ne cherche pas à comprendre Hermione_.

Sans croiser son regard et dans un silence pesant je quitte le petit bureau, le cœur lourd parce que je sais que je la laisse malheureuse et déçue.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Flûte et flûte et re flûte...

Six heures que je potasse ces fichues paperasses sans rien y trouver de concret et je commence à avoir un mal de crâne carabiné.

Je suis pathétique !

Après avoir quitté le bureau d'Hermione, je me sentais nerveux et je culpabilisais parce que j'étais tout de même ébranlé par sa demande.

Tout un tas d'images dérangeantes renaissaient de ma mémoire et envahissaient ma tête comme une litanie sans fin. Je suis allé boire un café aux trois balais en ruminant contre elle. Et, par je ne sais quel cheminement tortueux de mon esprit, je me suis dit que ça ne m'engageait pas beaucoup d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur le dossier de Potter. Je suis donc allé chercher les quinze kilos de chemises annotées H. P. dans les archives du Ministère et j'ai tout ramené dans mon loft qui croule maintenant sous des centaines de feuilles étalées un peu partout, par terre, sur les tables, le lit et même sur mon lavabo, je me hais d'être aussi soumis lorsque cette fille me demande quelque chose.

« Je peux entrer ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? »

Deux yeux dorés me fixent avec circonspection. Mon meilleur ami fronce le nez d'un air dégoûté en apercevant la paperasse envahissant mon appartement ordinairement si bien rangé.

« Entre Blaise ! Je suis ravi que tu viennes me donner un coup de main. »

« Un coup de main ? Tu m'as invité à dîner ! C'est seulement pour ça que je suis venu ! »

J'éclate de rire.

« J'ai commandé deux pizzas, celles que tu préfères, anchois et poivrons, pour me remercier tu me dois bien deux des précieuses heures que tu n'emploies qu'à mater les beaux gosses de notre bar préféré. »

Profond et théâtral soupir de mon copain.

« Tu me fais ch... »

« Chttt...Pas de grossièretés que tu vas regretter dans moins d'une minute, c'est indigne de toi... »

Il hausse les épaules en grognant, il sait qu'il a perdu d'avance parce qu'il ne peut rien me refuser.

« Eh... M... »

« Oui je t'aime aussi Blaise... Maintenant viens que je t'explique ce que je recherche... »

Il saisit un dossier qui traîne sur mon canapé, en lit l'intitulé et relève vers moi un regard chargé d'incompréhension.

« C'est quoi ton problème Dray ? Pourquoi as-tu ramené chez toi tout ce qui concerne l'enquête faite sur Potter ? »

« La belette et Hermione vont bientôt se marier. »

Il hausse un sourcil interrogatif.

« Et ? »

« Et ils aimeraient que ce crétin de Potter soit de la fête... »

Son front se plisse d'inquiétude.

« Et ? »

Je sens qu'il va m'engueuler mais je me lance quand même.

« Et elle m'a demandé de le retrouver... »

« ET TU AS ACCEPTE ? NON MAIS JE REVE ! »

Il arpente mon salon en se massant les tempes comme si le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête. Il est parfois très mélodramatique et puéril dans ses réactions...

« NON ! » Je hurle. « Calme-toi à la fin ! »

« Non quoi ? » Demande-t-il

« Non je n'ai pas accepté, je lui ai même conseillé de faire son deuil, je lui ai dit que le mieux était de l'oublier... Mais... »

« MAIS ? »

« Depuis je n'arrête pas d'y penser et je suis allé emprunter le dossier au Ministère pour l'étudier une fois de plus, peut-être qu'un indice est passé à la trappe, que quelque chose leur a échappé. »

Blaise stoppe brusquement devant moi, il se penche vers mon visage, je recule un peu devant son regard grave. Il m'empoigne par les épaules et me pose la question pour laquelle je n'ai aucune réponse satisfaisante.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça Draco ? »

Je me dégage aussi gentiment que possible. Je m'éloigne et murmure :

« Peut-être parce que je la comprends, si toi tu avais disparu de cette façon je ne m'en serais jamais remis, je me poserais tout le temps la question : Est-il mort ou vivant ? Pourquoi est-il parti ? Que devient-il ? C'est son meilleur ami Blaise, elle ne peut pas l'oublier et je réagirais exactement comme elle ! »

Je sens deux bras qui m'enlacent alors que je fixe les toits de la ville qui s'étalent derrière ma baie vitrée. Un baiser furtif sur ma tempe et dans mon oreille un simple chuchotement :

« Je serais toujours là pour toi Dray, tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis ton meilleur ami et surtout je suis beaucoup moins con que Potter, je saurais ce que je perds en partant. »

Je me libère de son étreinte, me retourne et plonge au fond de ses yeux.

« Tu vas m'aider ? »

Gémissement désespéré et borborygme incompréhensible.

« Je prends ça pour un oui _mon chéri_ ! » Dis-je ironique.

« Viens j'ai encore dix huit dossiers à compulser autant te dire que nous en avons pour le reste de la nuit. »

Il empoigne une pile de papiers et s'affale lourdement sur mon tapis Italien en soupirant et me foudroyant du regard.

« Par où je commence ? »

« Tu essaies de trier les infos le concernant par thèmes, les lieux qui ont été visités par les enquêteurs après sa disparition, les personnes qui ont été interrogées, on verra peut-être ressortir un point commun de tout ce fatras. »

Vers le milieu de la nuit, après avoir avalé dix cafés, mangé deux pizzas, cinq paquets de biscuits au chocolat (Les préférés de Blaise, j'avais tout prévu...) nous commençons à avoir le moral qui baisse...

Je m'énerve facilement quand quelque chose ou quelqu'un me résiste, là c'était encore Potter qui me mettait les nerfs à vif, enfin pas vraiment lui, mais cette enquête le concernant et qui avait été menée en dépit du bon sens.

Tous les documents sont en vrac et il nous est impossible de nous y retrouver dans tout ce bordel. Je commence à désespérer quand Blaise se tourne vers moi l'air intrigué et me demande :

« Pourquoi le Ministère n'a pas pu repérer Potter magiquement ? Nous les sorciers avons tous une traçabilité non ? »

Je me frappe le front du plat de la main, comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

« Bien vu Blaise, effectivement Potter aurait dû trahir sa présence, où qu'il soit, au moindre acte de magie qu'il commettait, pourquoi personne n'y fait allusion dans ces dossiers ? »

« Si ! Quelqu'un y fait allusion, pas grand-chose trois lignes tout au plus... »

Il me tend une feuille de papier légèrement froissée sortie du dossier qu'il est en train de compulser.

Je la parcoure brièvement des yeux.

**- Nul acte magique provenant du dénommé Potter n'a été perpétré depuis sa disparition. Aucune trace originelle de sort n'a pu être détectée, tant résultant de sa baguette que de sa magie corporelle. **

« Ça veut donc dire que Potter n'a lancé aucun sort depuis qu'il s'est évaporé. »

« Oui ! Quatre ans sans avoir recours à la magie pour un sorcier, tu crois que c'est possible ? » Me demande Blaise l'air stupéfait.

Je hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« C'est Potter ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre ce type pendant les sept ans où je l'ai côtoyé à Poudlard alors maintenant qu'il a disparu, ne me demande pas de jouer les devins ! »

« En même temps, il a vécu chez des moldus pendant onze ans, ça peut éventuellement expliquer le fait d'arriver à vivre comme eux. »

Continue Blaise en suivant le cheminement de sa pensée.

« Ou alors... »

Je le regarde avec attention, attendant la fin de la phrase qui ne vient pas.

« Ou alors quoi ? »

Il me fixe un peu gêné et murmure :

« Ou alors il est mort… »

Je me prends la violence de cette conclusion comme un coup de poing dans la figure.

« Non ! »

Blaise fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? Ça expliquerait qu'il n'ait jamais été repéré, de plus les autorités l'ont officiellement déclaré mort alors c'est une possibilité à ne pas négliger. »

« Non il n'est pas mort ! » Je ne sais pas comment formuler cette intuition qui ne me quitte pas.

« Je le sens Blaise... »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est difficile à expliquer mais j'ai toujours ressenti Potter comme une sorte de poids que j'aurais sur l'estomac, et j'ai toujours cette impression pesante quand je pense à lui alors je crois que s'il était mort je le saurais, le poids ne serait plus là... Cet imbécile vit quelque part dans ce monde et je vais découvrir où Blaise ! »

« Je croyais que tu avais dit non à Hermione ? Tes raisons m'échappent quand même un peu Dray, je veux bien adhérer à ton beau discours sur l'amitié et tout le saint-frusquin, mais on se connaît depuis que nous sommes gamins et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as aucun intérêt personnel à retrouver Potter. »

Je me relève un peu énervé d'être si limpide. Blaise me connaît trop bien, évidemment je veux aider Hermione mais ce n'est pas la raison première, il a raison.

Il est planté sur ma moquette, me fixant de son regard insupportablement goguenard et interrogatif.

Je hausse les épaules d'un air dédaigneux, il éclate de rire.

« Alors tu me la dis ta raison, la vraie, celle que tu caches sous tes propos pompeux ? »

« ... »

« Ecoute Dray si tu veux vraiment que je continue à t'aider tu me donnes une explication plausible sinon je rentre chez moi me vautrer dans le lit moelleux qui me tend les bras. »

Il est vraiment chiant à toujours vouloir disséquer le pourquoi et le comment de mes actes, il me pousse immanquablement dans mes retranchements et même si je l'adore il me gonfle souvent.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois lui dire sans encourir ses foudres ou bien pire ses sarcasmes.

« D'une certaine façon, il me manque. »

« HEIN ? » Hoquette-t-il de surprise.

Il me fixe, bouche ouverte, brusquement muet.

Je lui ai cloué le bec au beau métis.

Je ricane doucement.

« Incroyable non ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Blaise, ce qui me manque est difficilement définissable, nos engueulades sans doute, notre rivalité, la haine que je ne nourrissais que pour lui, nos petites tortures quotidiennes, enfin tu vois tout ces petits riens le concernant qui ont alimenté notre relation pendant si longtemps. J'ai l'impression de n'être plus tout à fait complet...En fait, j'aimerais peut-être moi aussi faire mon deuil de ces drôles de rapports que nous entretenions... et le savoir dans un ailleurs d'où je serais exclu m'y aiderait je crois... »

Blaise hoche la tête, satisfait de mon explication et il me fait un de ses sourires dont il a le secret. Un sourire qui dit '_ne t'inquiètes pas je suis là pour t'aider'_ un sourire qui me fait me sentir un peu moins seul.

POV HARRY

« HAAARYYYY ! »

Flûte ! Je me suis dépêché, mais cette fille est plus collante qu'un niffleur avec une pièce d'or. Je ne me retourne pas et allonge le pas mais elle me rattrape et trottine à côté de moi en essayant de suivre mon rythme.

« Kimberley qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Dis-je sans la regarder.

Je sens qu'elle me sourit d'un air extatique comme chaque fois qu'elle essaie d'obtenir de moi un rendez vous ou une faveur quelconque.

« Pourquoi tu te sauves à la fin de chaque cours ? J'ai l'impression que tu me fuis Harry ! »

Bien vu ! Pas aussi stupide que je l'aurais pensé au prime abord.

« Veux-tu que nous allions boire un café ? Il fait un peu frais aujourd'hui et... »

Quand même un peu bornée...

« NON ! »

Je me suis arrêté brusquement et j'affiche cette fois un air franchement contrarié.

« JE NE BOIS PAS DE CAFE ! JE NE PARLE PAS APRES LES COURS ! JE SUIS UN OURS QUI N'AIME PAS LA COMPAGNIE ! »

Sur ces paroles assassines, je repars en direction de mon appartement sans me retourner, en espérant qu'elle ne me suivra pas jusque là, ça m'embêterait un peu d'avoir à la tuer.

Mais visiblement, je marche seul et soulagé je regagne mes pénates avant qu'elle ne se décide à découvrir enfin l'immeuble miteux où j'habite.

_New-York._

C'est ici que j'ai atterri après... les événements.

Rien de mieux qu'une grande métropole pour devenir invisible. Depuis quatre longues années, je me suis perdu dans cette fourmillante citée qui m'a avalée et digérée comme un peu plus de huit millions d'autres personnes avant moi.

Un insecte parmi les insectes.

Vivant.

Ce jour où tout s'est terminé enfin, j'ai senti que j'étais allé au-delà de ce que je pouvais leur donner. L'homme qu'ils redoutaient tous était mort, beaucoup de nos amis l'étaient aussi, et j'eus brusquement une immense nausée de ce que j'avais commis avec l'assentiment des miens

Un jouet, je n'avais jamais été que cela. Pas moi... Jamais...

Juste une marionnette dont on avait tiré les ficelles pendant des années pour enfin en couper les fils.

Un pantin désarticulé.

Pour tous.

Pour mes parents qui ont eu l'inconscience de faire un enfant dans le monde de terreur où ils vivaient, quel acte imbécile que celui de donner la vie quand on n'est même pas certain de voir le prochain jour se lever.

Pour ma tante et mon oncle qui m'ont maltraité pendant mes dix premières années assouvissant par là leurs bas instincts pervers et leur indécence à ne pas tolérer un enfant qui leur était différent par bien des aspects.

Pour Dumbledore qui, plus que les autres, s'est joué de moi en me cachant les événements les plus importants de ma vie, ne m'en distillant avec parcimonie que d'infimes miettes lorsque mes questions devenaient trop pressantes et surtout en m'abandonnant au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de son affection et de sa présence.

Et puis tous les autres, mes amis les plus proches, les sorciers de notre monde qui m'ont déifié en espérant que j'allais les sauver.

Je l'ai fait.

Et je me suis consumé et perdu.

La nausée, c'est tout ce qui me restait une fois que tout ce cirque a été terminé.

Je regardais autour de moi, je ne distinguais que des pleurs, du désespoir, des hurlements de joie, un immense brouhaha d'où je voulais m'extirper. La panique m'a envahi jusqu'à l'explosion. Brusquement, leur vue à tous me dérangeait, je n'étais plus à ma place, c'était juste une question de survie. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'enlacent, qu'ils me congratulent, qu'ils me plaignent, qu'ils pleurent sur ce qu'ils avaient perdu, sur ce qu'ils avaient retrouvé.

Surtout pas qu'ils me remercient.

J'avais besoin d'air, de fraîcheur, de silence et d'obscurité.

Je suis parti.

Sans remord, sans regret, sans me retourner.

Ma cape m'y a aidé, je me suis éclipsé alors que mes deux meilleurs amis voulaient que l'on se retrouve tous les trois dans je ne sais quel endroit du château. Même eux je ne désirais plus les voir, je ne pouvais plus supporter le moindre contact, je désirais juste fuir cette odeur de mort et de sang même si je n'avais encore aucune idée de ce que cela impliquait.

J'ai couru sans m'arrêter jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite où j'ai vomi ma vie dans l'herbe humide en sanglotant.

_L'homme perçoit derrière sa lourde porte les pas légers du garçon, nul besoin de les entendre, il sait que c'est lui et il sait que le moment est arrivé._

_Il soupire de lassitude, il aimerait que tout ça soit enfin oublié, classé, que cela fasse partie d'une autre existence. Que sa vie ne soit plus entachée par tous ces gens qui l'ont pris en otage, lui ont fait partager leurs problèmes et l'ont entraîné bien malgré lui dans ce jeu de massacre d'où personne n'est sorti indemne, surtout pas ces deux là. _

_Il sait qu'il va ouvrir la porte sans frapper comme à son habitude, il est la seule personne dont il tolère cela. _

_Il plonge le nez dans ses parchemins pour que le jeune homme ne perçoive pas son trouble._

POV DRACO

J'entre sans frapper, je suis toujours surpris d'avoir ce privilège.

« Séverus ? Je pourrais te parler ? »

« Entre ! »

Il paraphe un document puis ajoute :

« ...Mais dépêche-toi j'ai peu de temps à t'accorder. »

Il n'a même pas levé la tête des paperasses qu'il est train de compulser. Toujours accueillant mon parrain.

Je prends la liberté de m'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui lui fait face sans qu'il m'y invite.

Il griffonne nerveusement des notes sur un parchemin à présent et je n'ose le distraire de son travail. Il lève enfin la tête lentement. Ses pupilles d'ébène me transpercent alors j'essaie de fermer mon esprit pour qu'il n'y fasse aucune intrusion intempestive.

Il le sent et me fait un nano sourire, ce qui, de sa part, est déjà un exploit en soi.

« Que désires-tu Draco ? À voir ton état de nervosité je suppose que c'est important, vas-y je t'écoute. »

Pas de mensonge ni de faux semblant, Séverus va toujours droit au but.

« Voilà, j'ai commencé à compulser le dossier de Potter au Ministère... »

Je le fixe attendant une réaction mais son visage de marbre ne cille pas.

« Granger m'a demandé de le retrouver, elle aimerait qu'il soit présent à leurs côtés lors de leur mariage à elle et à Weasley, j'ai refusé de prime abord mais l'affaire me perturbe, j'aimerais comprendre comment un sorcier aussi puissant que Potter a pu disparaître sans laisser aucune trace, sans que personne même au bout de quatre ans n'ai aucune nouvelle. Dans son dossier, il y a des kilos de papier sans aucun intérêt, avec Blaise nous avons passé deux nuits à trier et relire toutes les notes qui s'y trouvent mais rien n'est ressorti de notre recherche pourtant minutieuse. »

Il me regarde avec dédain

« Ta réponse est dans ta question. »

« Pardon ? »

Il fronce un peu les sourcils comme si j'étais particulièrement obtus.

« Comme tu viens de le souligner, Potter est un sorcier particulièrement puissant, il avait donc tous les atouts en main pour se rendre invisible et je pense que c'est ce qu'il a fait. »

« Comment et pourquoi ? »

Une ombre fugace passe sur son visage, il se rembrunit.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème ni le tien, laisse Potter où il se trouve et vis ta vie. »

Son regard se penche sur le parchemin abandonné et il reprend son occupation là où il l'avait laissée.

Leur immobilisme à tous m'énerve plus que je ne saurais l'expliquer mais le sien est encore plus douloureux, il me fait sortir de mes gonds. Je souffle doucement pour ne pas exploser et réitère ma question.

« Comment et Pourquoi ? Séverus j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Il me lance un regard peu amène cette fois, il a senti la colère que j'essaie en vain de masquer. Je ne veux pas m'énerver mais j'ai cette impression désagréable depuis une semaine que ce dossier me résiste envers et contre tout. Cette situation m'humilie.

« Aide-moi... » Je déteste le ton plaintif de ma voix et j'essaie de le contrebalancer par un regard que j'aimerais incisif.

Je vois l'ombre fugace d'un sourire sur ses lèvres et ça m'angoisse un peu. Pourtant lorsque il reprend la parole, c'est sans émotion aucune.

« Je t'aiderais à une condition Draco. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Expliques-moi pourquoi tu tiens tant à retrouver Potter. »

Je me sens blêmir parce qu'à lui je ne pourrais pas raconter d'histoire. Il opine posément du chef pour appuyer ma pensée.

« En effet, tu ne pourras pas me tromper alors respecte mon intelligence et n'invente pas de raison bidon. »

Il me regarde, un rictus sardonique s'étalant sur ses lèvres fines. Il ne sera dupe de rien. Il me connaît mieux que quiconque et si Blaise a compris la partie émergée de mes motivations, lui, en comprendra le sens caché, et mon impatience ne fera que confirmer ce dont il se doute.

Je le fixe et tentant d'infiltrer son regard de braise, je me dénude et lui offre ma vérité sur un plateau. Son esprit puissant se saisit de ma vulnérabilité consentie. Il l'explore, la fouille, l'absorbe comme une simple goulée d'air, je me crispe et me cambre, j'ai la désagréable impression de me désagréger sur ce fauteuil, par le biais intrusif de ce regard perçant qui me prend, me pénètre et me vide de ma substance.

Une secousse douloureuse et je suis de nouveau seul.

Il fronce désagréablement son nez et murmure adouci :

« Je t'aiderai ! »

Je soupire de soulagement, mon secret sera mieux gardé qu'au fond d'un tombeau.

J'ai confiance en lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là…_


	2. Plus jamais ça

**Titre** : _**Juste une question de survie…**_

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Résumé :** Après la dernière bataille et sa victoire contre le mage Harry a disparu corps et bien. Quatre ans plus tard sa meilleure amie demande à un enquêteur hors pair de retrouver sa trace…

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci pour vos adorables reviews, 14 je ne pensais pas en avoir tant et ça m'a fait un énorme plaisir, je répondrai à tous promis des que j'aurai un peu de temps. J'espére que la suite de ma petite fic continuera de vous intéresser**...**

Je me suis lancée encouragée par Pilgrim et j'ai posté un petit texte (une nouvelle) sur un site de publication, il est très court 4 pages, je mets le lien, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ( les protagonistes ne seront pas sans vous rappeler des personnages connus ^^) .. finalement . ne prends pas les liens ^^, mais le site est : **my major company books** et mon compte d'auteur est au nom **Hamelina B**...si vous passez par là merci d'avance...

Ham

**Avertissement** : **Cette fic parle d'amour entre messieurs...vous êtes prévenus^^ ...**

* * *

**Plus jamais ça...**

_Il se rappelait encore leur première rencontre chez Mme Guipure et ce qu'il avait pensé de lui à l'époque... _

_Juste qu'il était beau._

_Son air doux et sûr de lui l'avait attiré tout suite et son regard lorsqu'il l'avait croisé lui avait coupé le souffle même s'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. _

_Il avait onze ans seulement et il n'avait pas compris pourquoi son physique l'avait troublé à ce point..._

_C'est pourtant toujours la même chose aujourd'hui, la vision de son visage lui manque et le hante bien trop souvent._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV HARRY

Je mets le CD dans la platine et je m'effondre sur le petit canapé défoncé qui meuble agréablement le studio pitoyable et hors de prix que je loue à proximité de Greenwich Village. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse pénétrer par la voix suave du crooner qui flotte dans mes seize mètres carrés comprenant un salon, une cuisine, une chambre à coucher et une salle de bain, tout cela compris dans une seule et unique pièce.

J'y suis chez moi pour la première fois de ma vie et je ne dois rendre de comptes à personne.

J'ai tout abandonné et surtout la magie.

Je savais qu'ils pourraient me retrouver grâce à elle, alors je l'ai laissée derrière moi. À part ma baguette qui m'a servi une ultime fois avant que je ne prenne l'avion et que je ne la remise dans un petit coffre possédant un double fond.

Quatre ans que je ne m'en suis pas servie, j'ai cru au début que ça serait difficile, la magie facilite tellement la vie mais au final pour mon cas personnel elle me l'a plutôt salement pourrie.

J'ai retrouvé des réflexes que je croyais perdus depuis longtemps, je prends le métro quand je veux me déplacer, je craque une allumette quand je veux faire du feu dans ma cheminée et j'ai pris l'habitude de cuisiner sans que les cuillères ne mélangent toutes seules les aliments dans les casseroles.

Maintenant lorsque j'y pense, je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé tout cela, la différence entre ces deux vies est tellement énorme que j'ai l'impression que tous ces gens bizarres côtoyés pendant sept ans ne sont que le fruit de mon imagination, que cette guerre n'a jamais existée, que je n'ai jamais été ce type dont le visage mouvant s'étalait à la une des journaux.

Serait-ce possible ?

Un simple délire de mon cerveau torturé ?

Parfois, j'aimerais le croire.

_New-York New-York_

_Start spreading the news, _

_I'm leaving today_

_I want to be a part of it _

_New York, New York_

_These vagabond shoes, _

_Are longing to stray_

_Right through the very heart of it _

_New York, New York_

_I want to wake up in a city, _

_That doesn't sleep _

_And find I'm king of the hill _

_Top of the heap_

_These little town blues, _

_Are melting away_

_I'm gonna make a brand new start of it _

_In old New York_

_If I can make it there, _

_I'll make it anywhere_

_It's up to you _

_New York, New York _

J'aime cette chanson de Sinatra, c'est elle qui m'a donné l'impulsion.

Cinq jours après le grand holocauste sorcier, j'errais dans le métro londonien, fuyant et hagard, quand un type pas très jeune s'est assis à côté de moi. Il avait un baladeur et écoutait de la musique via ses écouteurs. Probablement atteint de surdité, il avait mis le son à fond et les cinq rangs devant et derrière nous profitaient, sans en avoir le désir, des chansons qu'il écoutait.

Quand cette mélodie a démarré, j'ai eu comme un flash au fin fond de mon spleen et j'ai su que c'était là que je devais aller m'installer, au cœur de cet énorme monstre urbain où je pourrais me cacher bien mieux que nulle part ailleurs.

Bien avant la grande bataille, j'étais allé changer une énorme somme d'argent sorcier en argent moldu et j'avais ouvert un compte dans une banque moldue. Un empressement subit à me protéger en tant qu'homme si jamais le monde des sorciers venait à disparaître. Une peur maladive de ce qui allait arriver et certainement un grand ras le bol qui commençait à m'envahir.

J'ai acheté le billet d'avion nécessaire à mon voyage et je suis parti sans aucun bagage et sans savoir exactement où j'allais atterrir dans cette ville titanesque.

En sortant de JFK Airport, je suis monté dans un bus en direction de Manhattan, je voulais me mêler à la foule tout de suite sans attendre, respirer le même air, me dissoudre jusqu'à appartenir à cette grosse pomme, n'être plus qu'un anonyme, un visage que personne ne reconnaîtrait. Arrivé à Manhattan, je me suis trouvé un petit hôtel et j'ai dormi, dormi pendant des jours essayant d'oublier et curieusement ce fut plus simple que je ne m'y attendais.

J'étais enfin seul, ce n'était pas de la solitude non, juste du calme et une manière de me retrouver. J'avais l'impression que la bile insidieuse qui me rongeait depuis tant d'année n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir. Pendant des semaines, je n'ai fait que dormir, manger, me promener un peu dans les rues sans rien voir, ni visiter, mes yeux étaient vides et mon esprit incapable de se fixer sur la moindre chose. Je crois que lorsque j'essaie de me rappeler ces moments-là je ne me souviens de rien. Je ressens juste une sorte de soulagement intense et cette envie dormir qui ne me quittait pas.

Lorsque le mois de septembre est arrivé, je me suis secoué et après avoir hésité longuement entre trouver un job et reprendre mes études, j'ai opté pour la seconde solution. Je possédais une somme suffisante pour survivre quelques temps et de toute manière je ne savais rien faire dans ce monde-ci, mes compétences n'étant valides que chez les sorciers. Je décidais alors d'entamer une nouvelle vie et je me suis inscrit à la fac pour assister à quelques cours qui m'intéressaient. Je ne voulais aucune contrainte et je ne savais pas encore si les études du côté moldu allaient me plaire. Je n'ai jamais été un intellectuel, en réalité à cette époque je ne savais pas qui j'étais réellement, ni de quoi j'étais capable. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'étais venu ici, pour découvrir enfin qui se planquait sous la cape encombrante du Survivant.

J'ai choisi un certain nombre de matières, littéraires pour la plupart et puis celle que j'ai affectionnée au-delà de tout : l'informatique, à vingt ans j'ai découvert les délices de l'ordinateur, les méandres du net et l'anonymat que cela procurait.

Je suis devenu en peu de temps un vrai micro-maniaque, j'ai retrouvé dans cette technologie un peu de cette magie qui me manque parfois.

Je suis comme un enfant fasciné par les incroyables possibilités que me procure cet outil. Et je passe des nuits entières à surfer et à communiquer avec de parfaits inconnus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV DRACO (bureau de Severus)

« Comment fais-tu pour commencer une enquête sur quelqu'un qui a disparu quand tu ne possèdes pas le moindre indice ? »

Je réfléchis longuement à cette question.

« Eh bien... j'essaie de prendre sa place, de m'introduire dans son esprit, de la comprendre, d'investir ses pensées en les faisant miennes. J'essaie d'être cette personne pendant un court moment, mes investigations me permettent de connaître un peu sa personnalité alors j'extrapole, j'évalue, j'imagine... »

« Fais ça pour Potter ! » Me lance-t-il.

« Je n'y arrive pas, il est aussi opaque pour moi que les grands marécages de Deadmarsh, il l'a toujours été. J'essaie mais c'est le trou noir, le néant, je ne l'ai jamais compris, son comportement, ses réactions, ses choix, m'ont toujours semblé aberrants. Ce type est aussi différent de moi qu'une licorne d'un basilic. »

Un sourire empli de sarcasmes effleure les lèvres de Séverus.

« Lequel est la licorne et lequel est le basilic ? » Me demande-t-il finaud.

Agacé je hausse les épaules sans lui répondre.

Il reprend la parole, le ton grave.

« C'est le moment pour toi de dépasser ce que tu ressens et cette incompréhension fondamentale. Essaie de te métamorphoser, de t'ingérer, de te fondre dans cette personnalité que tu détestais. Pense à tout ce qui te révulsait chez lui, demande-toi pourquoi et imagine que tu endosses son enveloppe comme un vêtement, refais ses gestes, promène-toi dans ses endroits favoris, fréquente ses amis... »

Je ne peux retenir une grimace de dégoût à ces paroles.

« Tu veux vraiment que je me barre moi aussi ? »

Il hoche la tête doctement.

« Voilà Draco tu es sur le chemin qui te mènera à la réussite, c'est exactement ce qu'il faut que tu fasses, que tu partes sur ses traces. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV HARRY

Une fois que j'ai recouvré mes esprits et que j'ai décidé de fuir, j'ai vite compris que je ne serais jamais en sécurité si je ne changeais pas d'apparence. Si moi je ne connaissais qu'un nombre restreint de sorciers par contre ceux-ci savaient tous quelle tête j'avais et je courais sans cesse le risque d'être reconnu par l'un deux.

Alors mon dernier acte sorcier a été d'effacer le symbole de ma servitude, cette marque infamante posée comme un sceau sur ma peau, indiquant que je leur appartenais à eux tous. En faisant ce geste symbolique, j'ai brisé mes chaînes et ça a été ma première véritable initiative personnelle.

Ça m'a fait un bien fou.

Je me réappropriais mon identité et je gagnais enfin ma liberté.

Une fois installé à New-York, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je me sépare également de mes sacro saintes lunettes qui me marquaient presque autant que cette cicatrice dont je m'étais débarrassée. Malheureusement ma myopie m'obligeait à porter des prothèses, j'optais alors pour des lentilles de contact, je découvris avec stupeur que grâce à celles-ci, on pouvait également changer la couleur de ses iris, j'optais donc pour des verres bleus après une âpre discussion avec l'opticienne qui ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi je voulais cacher « _cette merveilleuse couleur céladon »._

Je suis donc devenu un garçon au front lisse, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns plutôt longs ce qui convient à mon look estudiantin.

Un homme banal, perdu dans une cité titanesque où personne ne le remarque.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV DRACO

**« **Et si on faisait imprimer son portrait sur des boîtes de lait comme font les américains avec les enfants disparus ? »

Il a vraiment des idées à la noix mon copain.

« Tu crois vraiment que le Ministère aimerait que nous attirions l'attention des moldus sur nous. Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver si nous mettions le visage de Potter sur des bouteilles de lait ! »

« Je ne vois pas comment tu peux le retrouver, il a disparu dans la nature. Il pourrait être n' importe où, il ne fait plus de magie depuis quatre ans donc il est indétectable. Comment penses-tu faire ? »

Je hausse les épaules, dépité, je ne sais pas vraiment comment commencer mon enquête bien que...

« Attends Blaise, il ne se sert plus de magie ok ! Mais quelle a été la dernière fois ou il s'est servi de sa baguette, peut-être que ce dernier acte magique nous renseignerait un peu sur ce qu'il a décidé. »

« Pas bête ! Ecoute je vais me rendre au Ministère au Département des Archives Magiques ils devraient pouvoir me renseigner. »

Toujours prompt à réagir, je lui en suis reconnaissant.

« Je t'accompagne ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux heures plus tard, nous nous retrouvons tous les deux dans un petit bureau aveugle où deux hommes d'un certain âge vaquent mollement à leurs occupations.

« Bonjour, désolé de vous déranger, je suis Draco Malfoy j'aimerais savoir s'il est possible de retrouver un acte magique qui a été commis il y a environ quatre ans. »

L'homme le plus proche lève la tête et sourit avec bonhommie.

« Ça dépend de quel acte magique il s'agit, si la personne a préparé une soupe à l'aide de sa baguette nous ne le retrouverons pas car les actes insignifiants de la vie quotidienne ne sont pas comptabilisés dans notre banque de données. Par contre si c'est un acte important ou répréhensible où qui touche à la personnalité même du sorcier à priori nous pouvons le retrouver, à moins que le sorcier n'aie mis au moment de jeter le sort un prétexte d'invisibilité pour ne pas être repéré. Mais seuls les sorciers puissants peuvent faire cela car il est formellement interdit par la loi de masquer les sorts que l'on lance. »

Je soupire, Potter est bien le plus puissant des sorciers qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître, et le plus puissant depuis plusieurs générations sans doute. Je ne pense pas que cette piste nous mènera quelque part, il s'est certainement protégé de tout repérage.

Une main sur mon bras me fait me retourner, je regarde Blaise en haussant les épaules.

« Ne sois pas si pessimiste veux-tu, si Harry est parti si brusquement c'est qu'il n'allait pas très bien, il est fort possible qu'il ait oublié de dissimuler un dernier acte magique avec ce masque d'invisibilité... qu'il ne connaissait d'ailleurs peut-être pas. »

Le deuxième homme nous regarde surpris, il fronce bizarrement le nez et je n'aime pas l'air intéressé qu'il a pris lorsque qu'il a entendu le prénom _Harry_.

« Vous recherchez qui au juste ? »

« Un ami à nous. » Dis-je vivement ne désirant pas m'étendre plus sur l'identité de notre Arlésienne.

L'homme fronce ses petits yeux d'un air suspicieux.

« Ne serait-ce pas Harry Potter votre _ami_ ? »

« Non ! »

« Dommage ! » Murmure-t-il en se penchant de nouveau sur ses parchemins.

Mon cœur fait un bond désagréable en entendant sa réflexion.

« Pourquoi ? Vous savez quelque chose à propos de Potter ? »

L'homme me fait une sorte de grimace qui doit s'apparenter à un sourire ironique.

« Ce n'est pas lui que vous cherchez de toute façon, alors je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous intéresse. »

Et il replonge le nez dans ses documents qui ont l'air de le passionner.

Je réfléchis une brève seconde puis lâche :

« Si ! C'est bien Potter que nous recherchons mais c'est confidentiel. Si vous savez quelque chose à son propos dîtes-le nous. »

L'homme se redresse avec lenteur en me regardant droit dans les yeux, il a le visage sillonné de rides et la peau jaunâtre des personnes qui ne voient jamais le soleil.

« Lorsque Mr. Potter a disparu il y a quatre ans je m'occupais déjà de ce service et j'ai fait, pour le plaisir, quelques recherches sur les derniers actes magiques qu'il avait pu perpétrer. »

« Et ? »

« Et hormis le plus important de sa vie, à savoir l'extermination du Mage Noir, je ne trouvais rien qui prouvait que le garçon ait utilisé sa baguette après les événements... »

Je baisse les bras de lassitude.

« Ça nous mène à quoi ? »

L'homme me regarde sans sourciller, l'air un tantinet exaspéré par mon intervention.

« J'ai dû gommer une partie du spectre de ce sort impardonnable qu'il avait lancé et qui agissait sur les sorts plus simples en les voilant comme un écran de fumée. Après avoir dépollué le reste de ses archives magiques personnelles j'ai réussi à en découvrir un autre, moins important mais presque aussi répréhensible qu'un impardonnable. »

Blaise et moi ne bronchons pas, accrochés aux lèvres du vieux sorcier comme si notre vie en dépendait. Il nous fixe et prend son temps avant de nous asséner la nouvelle que nous attendons tous les deux.

« Potter s'est lancé un sort sur lui-même. »

« Hein ? »

« Je suppose qu'il a dû changer un détail de son physique ou quelque chose comme ça... »

Il hésite un court moment puis ajoute :

« Peut-être pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas ? »

Je blanchis en entendant ça. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il puisse avoir à ce point envie de disparaître, au point de modifier son physique et surtout je m'en voulais pour ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même.

Cette découverte me fait mal. Pourquoi Harry avait-il fait une chose aussi insensée ? Je me surprends à avoir une furieuse envie de lui coller une droite alors que je ne sais même pas où il se trouve.

« Dray ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu fais une drôle de tête. »

« Comment veux-tu que je le retrouve s'il a changé d'apparence ? » Je me sens très déprimé soudainement.

« Il ne le peut pas ! »

Je me tourne vers le petit homme au teint bistre qui me sourit.

« Pardon ? »

« Il n'a pas pu changer d'apparence c'est impossible, juste modifier un détail trop flagrant qui serait susceptible de le faire reconnaître aux yeux des autres sorciers. »

Blaise et moi nous nous regardons une fraction de seconde et nous exclamons alors de concert :

« SA CICATRICE ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV HARRY

Je flâne en ce samedi après midi dans Central Park, j'aime ce lieu plus que tout autre dans cette ville. Je suis allongé sur une des vastes pelouses où chacun vient puiser dans la terre et l'herbe citadine un peu de ce besoin originel de se ressourcer au contact de la nature même si celle-ci est domptée par de hauts murs et des grillages.

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté car brusquement je ne ressens plus la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage. Une ombre m'en cache sa vue et en plissant les yeux je me rends compte qu'un jeune homme s'est placé entre moi et la chaude lumière.

« Vous me cachez le soleil ! » Je bougonne d'un air peu aimable alors que le garçon me gratifie d'un sourire éclatant.

« Je sais ! »

Je me redresse sur les coudes puis finis par m'asseoir car visiblement l'autre n'a pas l'intention de bouger d'un centimètre.

« J'ai l'impression de vous connaître. » Dit-il en me regardant avec insistance.

Je me sens glacé par la peur s'insinuant dans mes veines plus rapidement que l'eau de l'East River ne coule sous le pont de Brooklyn.

Je me remets vivement sur mes pieds et réponds abruptement en lui tournant le dos.

« Moi je ne vous connais pas, vous devez faire erreur. »

« Non, je suis très physionomiste et votre tête me dit quelque chose. Vous ne seriez pas s... »

« Désolé mais je suis très pressé et... »

« AVADA KE... »

En entendant ces mots je plonge derrière un séquoia géant qui se trouve là. Un roulé boulé spectaculaire qui m'aurait valu les félicitations de Mme Bibine à Poudlard.

Un silence épais puis... un éclat de rire se répercute sur le tronc séculaire, je comprends que je viens de faire une boulette monumentale.

Je me dégage de derrière l'arbre, je sais que j'ai l'air d'un parfait imbécile, deux fillettes ont d'ailleurs stoppé leur jeu pour me regarder d'un air surpris.

Le garçon me fixe goguenard.

« Juste un petit test pour être fixé... Sorcier n'est-ce pas ? »

Je fulmine contre moi, ma réaction stupide m'a marqué plus sûrement que si j'avais tenu ma baguette à la main.

« Dangereux votre test, il pourrait se retourner contre vous. » Je rétorque furieux en époussetant mon jean.

« Alors sorcier ? » insiste-t-il sans se départir de son agaçant sourire.

« ... »

« Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me répondre ? »

« J'étais sorcier dans une autre vie mais j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs, je préfère ne pas en parler. »

« Je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur votre visage, peut-être étions-nous à l'école ensemble, quel âge avez-vous ? Moi j'ai vingt quatre ans. »

Il est insistant le bougre, mais plutôt mignon je dois bien l'avouer, ma vie sexuelle étant presque inexistante, je frémis dès qu'un regard craquant se pose sur moi.

Il faut que je me secoue et que je ne me laisse pas attendrir par sa sollicitude exagérée. Peut-être que ce type me recherche, je ferais mieux de lui en dire le moins possible pour ma tranquillité.

« Désolé mais je suis réellement très pressé, au revoir. »

Je tourne les talons et m'éloigne à grand pas, ça ne décourage pas mon curieux qui m'a pris en filature essayant de rester à ma hauteur alors que je cours presque.

« Vous savez il n'y a pas très longtemps que je suis arrivé à New-York, je n'y connais personne et surtout aucun sorcier, on pourrait aller boire un verre ensemble ? »

« NON ! »

« Pourquoi ? De quoi avez-vous peur ? Que je vous drague ? »

Je m'arrête net, empoigne son bras et le serre avec force.

« Vous allez me ficher la paix à la fin, vous n'avez pas remarqué que je veux être seul, que votre compagnie ne m'intéresse pas. »

Et je lâche brusquement son bras sur lequel je laisse une vilaine marque rouge.

« Merci ! Ça j'avais compris, ce n'est pas l'amabilité qui vous étouffe ! »

Il frotte sa peau meurtrie d'un air faussement offensé.

« Mais j'aimerais quand même vous offrir un verre histoire de ne pas rentrer déjà dans mon appartement... Je ne supporte plus le silence et la solitude. » Souffle-t-il.

Il me regarde avec des yeux d'une tristesse incroyable légèrement cachés par de fines mèches diaphanes et je me laisse émouvoir parce que moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un peu de compagnie.

Alors, abaissant mes barrières et outrepassant allégrement les consignes de sécurité que je m'étais imposé, je hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il me gratifie d'un flamboyant sourire et je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de faire une énorme bêtise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV DRACO

Blaise est rentré chez lui et moi je réfléchis.

J'essaie de me mettre à la place d'un homme qui en aurait tellement marre de tout ce qui compose sa vie qu'il préférerait la laisser derrière lui.

Marre de sa vie...

J'ai souvent ressenti des moments de désespoir, de doute, de solitude, d'abandon mais jamais, à aucun moment je n'ai eu envie de changer de vie, de tout quitter, d'abandonner ceux qui formaient ma famille.

A part peut-être...

Harry devait vraiment être arrivé à un point de non retour si comme je le pense il s'est éloigné sur un coup de tête.

Une fois la bataille terminée il était devenu un héros à vie pour notre monde, une icône dont chaque sorcier chérirait l'image à jamais. Alors qu'est-ce qui a pu l'inciter à quitter tout ça, les honneurs, la reconnaissance, l'affection et l'amour des siens ?

L'amour des siens...

Justement est-ce que cet amour là n'allait pas être trop présent, trop envahissant ?

Ou était-ce autre chose qu'il désirait, serait-il parti parce qu'il savait qu'une fois ce grand cirque terminé il ne posséderait jamais ce qu'il convoitait ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu vouloir avec tant de force qu'il décide de tout plaquer en une fraction de seconde ?

De quoi s'est-il rendu compte, quel a été le bilan de sa courte vie ?

De quel désespoir n'a-t-il pu se sortir ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV SEVERUS

« Entrez ! »

Ces fichus gamins ne me ficheront donc jamais la paix, il y en a toujours un pour venir déranger mon agréable silence, un qui doit demander, quémander, parler toujours trop, toujours plus fort pour que je focalise mon attention, pour que j'écoute et que j'aide.

Ce n'est pas mon rôle, je les hais pour cela, pour ces présences constantes qu'ils m'infligent et dont je ne peux décemment pas me débarrasser.

Lui est encore pire que les autres.

« Bonjour »

Je ne réponds pas au salut du garçon, il n'affiche pas son petit sourire satisfait pour une fois, c'est un des rares gosses que je n'ai jamais impressionné, je comprends pourquoi Draco en a fait son meilleur ami. Il est plus courageux que la plupart des Serpentard que j'ai connus depuis des décennies, plus indifférent aussi, rien ne l'impressionne, ce gosse est un roc. Sa seule faiblesse est sans doute cette pseudo amitié qu'il entretient, avec mon filleul.

« Professeur ? »

Je ne relève pas la tête.

« Je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis des lustres, alors cessez de m'affubler de ce titre que vous ridiculisez Zabini ! »

Il retient de nouveau son demi-sourire et lève un sourcil en signe de questionnement auquel je me garde bien de répondre.

« Séverus ? » Murmure-t-il en se fichant ouvertement de moi.

« Snape fera très bien l'affaire. »

Il éclate franchement de rire et je le foudroie du regard en crispant ma mâchoire nerveusement, j'ai envie de lui faire ravaler ce petit air prétentieux qui ne le quitte pas, ce faciès trop sûr de lui. Je lui en veux terriblement pour cette franche opposition à laquelle je ne peux rien, je voudrais le voir plier sous mon regard, le voir trembler et s'excuser mais non ! il ne réagit pas, il me parle comme si nous étions deux vieux amis alors que je ne rêve que de l'acculer contre un mur en tenant son cou bien serré entre mes mains et en lui soufflant au visage tous les mots de haine qui me viennent dès que je pense à lui.

Je bous et ne rêve que de violence bestiale quand il se tient devant moi avec cette expression qui me dit qu'il n'en a rien foutre parce qu'il sait ce que je ressens.

J'ai envie de le briser et qu'il pleure dans mes bras, qu'il me supplie et implore mon pardon et ma clémence.

Il n'en fera jamais rien.

Je le Hais.

J'essaie de calmer cette agressivité mal venue qui me submerge, moi qui suis pourtant le roi du self control alors je respire profondément et me force à lui demander d'un ton que je voudrais neutre.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui lie réellement Potter à Draco ? »

Je relève lentement la tête.

« Toujours aussi direct ! Honnêtement je pense que ça ne vous regarde pas. »

« Si ! Ça me regarde ! »

Le ton est dur mais la voix tremblante, la carapace de ce petit merdeux est-elle en train de s'effriter ?

« ? »

« Draco est mon meilleur ami et je veux comprendre pourquoi il veut à toute force le retrouver, il m'a demandé de l'aider mais il reste trop de zones d'ombre, trop de douleur. J'ai l'impression que Draco ne pourra vivre normalement que lorsqu'il l'aura rattrapé et ne me dites pas que c'est parce que Granger lui a demandé, ça c'est juste la partie émergée de l'iceberg, ses raisons sont plus personnelles et plus profondes mais je n'arrive pas à les saisir. »

Je balaie sa question d'un revers de main et lui porte l'estocade finale.

« Alors rentrez chez vous et allez vous étourdir dans une de vos soirées oiseuses ou vous vous enivrez d'alcool et de drogues diverses puisque apparemment il n'y a que ça qui vous comble ces derniers temps. »

Il pâlit sous sa peau sombre, ses lèvres se pincent et un frémissement parcourt son corps.

« Ce que je fais ne vous regarde pas. »

« Pas plus que l'improbable relation Potter-Malfoy ne vous concerne, maintenant laissez-moi travailler. »

« Séverus ? »

Il insiste mais je ne relève pas car le ton n'est plus à la provocation.

« J'aimerais vraiment l'aider. »

Je soupire et pose ma plume, je vieillis, je deviens faible.

« Ce qui lie Draco et Harry Potter ne peut être réellement compris que par les deux protagonistes, il existe entre eux une sorte de magie partagée qui les lie c'est comme ça, ils font partie d'un même tout, ne me demandez pas lequel je ne peux que le supposer... »

« Du genre... le bien et le mal... ils sont chacun une partie opposée de l'... ? »

Là c'est moi qui ricane.

« Vous raisonnez de façon bien simpliste, comme un enfant. Je pensais vous avoir appris à être plus incisif et réfléchi ! »

Il se renfrogne à mes paroles.

J'essaie alors de lui expliquer ce que je crois savoir de ces deux là.

« Ça voudrait dire selon vous que l'un des deux est bon et l'autre non. La réalité est beaucoup plus complexe. Potter n'est pas un ange et Draco ne porte pas comme un étendard toute la haine de son clan. Ils ont chacun leur part d'ombre et de lumière et celle-ci doit être partagée entre les deux pour leur rendre leur intégrité. C'est ce qui les attire irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre. »

« Comment savez-vous cela ? »

Je me sens fatigué brusquement.

Comment lui expliquer la désespérance de ces deux vies d'enfants qui dépendaient indirectement de moi ? Comment lui dire la haine viscérale que j'éprouvais pour le père de Potter contrecarrée par les sentiments honnis que m'inspirait sa mère, m'obligeant malgré moi à le protéger ? Comment pourrait-il comprendre que Draco malgré son rang et son sang pur n'était qu'un pauvre gosse finalement, vivant toujours en marge de la vie réelle, isolé et conditionné depuis son plus jeune âge à ne rêver que de puissance chimérique ?

Comment être certain d'être juste en voulant les réunir ?

Peut-être parce qu'il faut, une fois pour toutes, qu'ils règlent le fait d'avoir grandi et de s'être construit portés par l'animosité et l'agressivité qu'ils se vouaient et qui les ont rapprochés au point d'avoir un besoin viscéral et inconscient de la présence de l'autre.

Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il comprendra, je sais qu'il en est capable.

« Des années d'expérience et de d'observation, qui malheureusement ne m'ont servi à rien. Je crois juste que leur bataille finale, ils devront se la livrer en privé, juste tous les deux, pour être enfin libérés.»

J'en ai plus dit à ce gamin qu'à quiconque depuis Dumbledore. Peut-être ai-je eu tort mais quand je vois ce visage anxieux je me dis qu'il est en mesure de les aider et de m'aider.

Le jour où les deux gosses auront trouvé leur vérité, moi aussi je serai affranchi.


	3. Juste pour cette raison

**Titre** : _**Juste une question de survie…**_

**Pairing** : HP/DM…SS/BZ

**Rating** : M

**Résumé :** Après la dernière bataille et sa victoire contre le mage Harry a disparu corps et bien. Quatre ans plus tard sa meilleure amie demande à un enquêteur hors pair de retrouver sa trace…

**Note de l'auteur : **Un nouveau chapitre juste avant noël, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année…bises à tous…

Ham

**Avertissement** : **Cette fic parle d'amour entre messieurs...vous êtes prévenus^^ ...**

**

* * *

**

_Il s'est fait violence pour aller le trouver. _

_Pas qu'il le déteste non, ça, c'est terminé depuis longtemps mais il éprouve toujours une certaine gêne face à sa froideur, un malaise qui ne s'efface que lorsqu'il n'est plus en sa présence. C'est pourquoi ce matin devant sa porte, il hésite entre sonner et repartir d'où il vient._

_Mais pour elle, il ferait n'importe quoi même s'abaisser à le supplier, il veut qu'elle soit totalement heureuse et si on ne le retrouve pas, elle souffrira toujours de son absence._

_S'il est totalement honnête envers lui-même, il doit s'avouer qu'il désire autant qu'elle son retour, même si ses motivations sont beaucoup moins amicales. Il ne lui pardonnera pas si facilement ce qu'il considère comme une ignoble trahison._

_Le doigt pointé sur la sonnette, il se fige lorsque la porte s'ouvre brutalement les laissant tous deux face à face._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

POV DRACO

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley ? »

Je suis un peu surpris de le trouver sur le pas de ma porte d'où mon ton très légèrement agressif.

« Bonjour Malfoy, moi aussi je suis enchanté de te voir après tout ce temps. »

Ses yeux me foudroient et contredisent sa voix faussement aimable, mais je ne veux pas me laisser décontenancer.

« J'aime être prévenu lorsque je reçois une visite. » dis-je sèchement.

« Si je t'avais dit que je désirais te voir tu m'aurais certainement fait savoir que tu n'étais pas libre. » affirme-t-il en souriant tristement.

Ce n'est pas faux, j'essaie toujours d'éviter les rencontres avec les membres du clan Weasley et plus particulièrement avec l'énergumène qui se tient devant ma porte. Nous avons trop de griefs passés attisant cette animosité récurrente qui nous empêche d'avoir une relation simplement cordiale.

J'avance sur le palier et tente de refermer la porte derrière moi pour lui faire comprendre que je dois partir mais il me repousse d'un geste dépourvu agressivité et entre dans mon appartement sans que je l'y invite.

« Ne te gêne surtout pas ! Tes manières sont toujours aussi dépourvues de civilité ! Maintenant tu m'excuses mais je dois vraiment partir j'ai un rendez-vous important ! »

Je laisse la porte grande ouverte pour qu'il s'en aille mais il saisit fermement la poignée pour la fermer.

« Tu resteras ici Draco je dois te parler ! »

« Draco ? Depuis quand sommes nous intime Weasley ? Pour toi ce sera Malfoy et c'est encore trop »

« Ferme là un peu et descend de ton piédestal ! »

Son ton ne me plaît pas, mais alors pas du tout. Personne ne me dicte ma conduite et je n'accepte d'ordre de quiconque, jamais !

Il n'y avait que Lucius qui pouvait déroger à cela.

Je lui rétorque d'un ton doucereux.

« Pardon ? »

Il s'assoit lourdement sur mon canapé l'air profondément ennuyé.

« Je viens te demander ton aide et crois-moi ça n'est pas une démarche facile. »

« ... »

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu acceptes de le retrouver. En fait... Je te supplie de le retrouver. »

Il lève vers moi son visage pâle constellé de taches de rousseurs. Ses yeux ne reflètent plus cette provocation imbécile que j'y lisais lorsque nous étions des adolescents. J'y vois juste de la tristesse et une certaine lassitude.

Malgré moi je suis touché par le courage qu'il lui a fallu pour venir jusqu'ici se traîner devant moi toute honte bue et s'humilier en implorant mon aide.

Je soupire, j'aurais aimé l'envoyer promener et lui dire que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de cette histoire, de ce type...

De ce type...

Impossible sans me renier.

Je désire autant qu'eux le revoir.

Je sais que je vais au devant d'ennuis que je ne soupçonne même pas, mais mon envie de me retrouver pris au piège de ces yeux là, encore une fois, même une seule, devient plus forte que tout au fur et à mesure que mon enquête me mène vers lui.

Je m'affale à mon tour dans un fauteuil, non sans avoir auparavant attrapé mon dossier personnel concernant _l'inexistante_ affaire Potter.

Je lui tends la chemise verte non sans relever son air stupéfait.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé, c'est un courant d'air ton copain. Mais puisque tu es là, peut-être pourras-tu me donner des détails qui feront avancer mon enquête. »

Il fixe le dossier sans se décider à l'ouvrir. Son regard erre des feuilles cartonnées à moi. Il se décide enfin à parler :

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je suis à ton service pour les renseignements dont tu as besoin. »

Il feuillette le dossier avec circonspection, puis lève vers moi un regard abasourdi.

« Tu as commencé une enquête ? Je suis surpris, Hermione m'avait dit que tu avais refusé… »

Je ne désire pas lui expliquer les raisons qui m'ont poussées à entamer cette recherche. Je bredouille stupidement.

« Je le fais par amitié pour Hermione. »

Il me sourit avec reconnaissance.

« Merci Draco ! »

Je grimace mais ne fais aucune remarque, j'essaie de reprendre une certaine contenance.

« Maintenant aurais-tu des choses particulières à me dire sur Potter ? »

Il réfléchit longuement.

« Non je ne vois pas, tu le connaissais aussi à Poudlard, presque aussi bien que moi à mon avis. »

Je relève la tête.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » je demande soupçonneux.

« Simplement, je pense que tu en savais plus sur lui que tu ne voulais le faire croire. »

Je plisse mes yeux avec inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait insinuer cela ? »

« L'intérêt que tu lui portais ne m'a jamais échappé. »

Je me crispe et enfonce mes ongles dans l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Je n'ai jamais porté aucun intérêt particulier à Potter, nous nous détestions tu le sais. »

Il m'adresse de nouveau un sourire blasé.

« Si tu le dis... L'important c'est que tu en sois persuadé. »

Je ne sais plus trop quelle attitude adopter, alors je décide de couper court à cette conversation qui m'embarrasse.

Je lui demande sèchement.

« Pour revenir à ce qui nous intéresse tu n'aurais pas remarqué un changement chez lui juste avant la dernière bataille ? »

Il plisse les yeux en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Il était vraiment très nerveux. Mais, somme toute, c'était normal, nous étions à la veille d'une guerre qui menaçait d'être très meurtrière. Je crois qu'il mesurait seulement ce qu'on attendait de lui et il commençait à avoir peur de ce rôle de sauveur qui pesait sur ses épaules, quelques semaines avant la fin de la guerre il a disparu pendant trois jours, nous ne savons absolument pas où il est allé, il n'a rien voulu dire mais il était très bizarre en revenant. Distant, rêveur... »

Je sursaute un peu à cette révélation.

« Trois jours et ça n'a inquiété personne ? »

Il mordille nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Si bien sûr mais je crois que nous étions tous tellement anxieux à cause des événements à venir que nous avons juste pensé qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de calme pour se préparer. »

Il darde sur moi son regard franc.

« Je crois surtout que nous n'avions pas envie de comprendre. Que serait-il advenu de nous tous si nous avions pensé que notre Sauveur flanchait ? »

« Tu penses que c'est ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Pas sur le moment non, pas pendant la bataille... mais ensuite certainement. »

« Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? »

Ces yeux papillotent légèrement. Il ne se laissera pas aller à une émotion trop vive devant moi. C'est un homme à présent pas l'adolescent peu sûr de lui que j'ai connu. Il pousse un long soupir, puis ajoute la voix légèrement voilée.

« Il nous a quand même abandonnés ! »

Abandonnés ?

J'ai l'impression de rêver !

Mes mâchoires se sont contractées en entendant ce mot. Que savaient-ils tous ces imbéciles de ce qu'il ressentait lui ?

Rien !

Personne ne s'est jamais mis à sa place, personne ne s'est jamais dit que le rôle était trop lourd à porter, que la pièce n'en valait pas la peine, qu'il n'était qu'un bouffon placé là pour tranquilliser les esprits.

Pauvre Potter, tu n'auras été que cela, un pauvre clown ballotté dans un monde qui ne t'appartenait pas, un monde de fausses ténèbres où tu devais à tes risques et périls jouer le chevalier blanc, pur et rédempteur.

Un premier rôle de merde.

Juste une mascarade.

Le rouquin, assis sur mon canapé, me paraît brusquement très antipathique. Je n'ai maintenant qu'une hâte c'est qu'il s'en aille.

N'ont-ils tous pensé qu'à eux ces égoïstes ?

Ils se lamentent du matin au soir sur leur amitié perdue mais ce n'est qu'un prétexte, une sorte d'alibi grotesque, ils veulent se déculpabiliser, le savoir en vie leur rendrait leur bonne conscience.

Le sacrifice était trop grand, un jeune garçon contre une victoire pour un monde en perdition qui n'a dû son Salut qu'à une vie qu'il a sciemment volée.

« Draco ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as l'air furieux. »

Je m'aperçois seulement que mon brusque silence l'a surpris.

Je préfère ne pas m'énerver alors je le congédie de la manière la plus maladroite qu'il soit. Je me lève et ajoute froidement.

« Si d'autres détails te reviennent, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Maintenant tu m'excuses mais je dois me rendre à mon rendez-vous.»

Il sait qu'il doit partir mais je vois à son air interrogatif qu'il n'a pas compris mon brusque revirement d'humeur. Il se dirige vers ma porte quand il stoppe net, semble réfléchir et se retourne une dernière fois.

« Draco ? »

« ... ? »

« Tu nous en veux n'est-ce pas ? »

Un frisson parcoure mon dos, je décide de rester stoïque et de ne montrer aucun des sentiments de répulsion qu'il m'inspire.

« Pourquoi vous en voudrais-je ? »

« Parce que nous lui reprochons d'être parti, parce que nous ne nous sommes pas battus pour le retrouver. »

« Non... je... »

Il me coupe d'un geste de la main, son visage exprime une lassitude extrême bien peu compatible avec son âge.

« Tu as raison nous avons été lâches alors que nous l'aimions... Mais n'oublie pas, n'oublie jamais que nous n'étions que des gosses nous aussi... »

Il sort me laissant sans voix parce que je ne pensais pas que sous cette crinière rousse il y avait un garçon perspicace et plein de bon sens.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Les fantômes de fumée reviennent, s'immiscent, se faufilent, envahissent tout... Les âcres relents lui piquent les yeux et la gorge. Il étouffe, les flammes le lèchent, Il__ doit partir mais c'est impossible... pas déjà, pas comme ça..._

POV HARRY

Je tremble et sanglote roulé en boule sous ma couverture.

L'absence est revenue. Et avec elle, le manque, le vide, le désespoir...

Tout mon corps est souffrant, tendu à l'extrême.

Dans mes périodes de déprime post sorcellerie, je me replie sur moi-même, me cache aux yeux du monde. Je reste parfois plusieurs jours sans mettre le nez dehors, sans manger, sans rien faire, juste en ayant terriblement mal et ressentant ce froid s'insinuant dans ma chair jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus faire un seul geste à part trembler sous ma mince carapace de laine.

La dépression ne se cantonne pas à l'esprit, elle vous bouffe les neurones et le physique. Pendant mes crises, je ne peux plus respirer correctement, je cherche l'air comme un noyé, mes muscles se rappellent à moi dans de terrifiantes douleurs fantômes qui ne me laissent pas une minute de répit.

Mais le pire c'est ce cauchemar récurrent, il revient en boucle, sans cesse, pour me harceler et me rendre fou.

La nuit, des flashs sillonnent mes paupières closes, les lumières des flammes dansent devant mes yeux, une voix terrifiée s'impose et me torture, une voix que je cherche fébrilement jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me quitte et je suis bon pour une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie.

Alors je me masturbe la cervelle pour comprendre le pourquoi de tout ça, de ces images que je ne comprends pas.

Je me pose inlassablement la même question, sans haine et sans jugement.

Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a-t-il pas essayé de vaincre le Mage lui-même, bien avant qu'il ne devienne si dangereux ? Il était tout de même le plus grand sorcier que notre monde ait connu, le seul que le monstre craignait, il avait certainement les capacités pour détourner la prédiction et le détruire ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il jeté dans l'arène ? Était-il vraiment vital que ce soit moi qui combatte Voldemort ?

Je trouve que le prix était un peu cher à payer.

Je ne suis pas amer pourtant. J'essaie de me convaincre que tout cela n'a pas été vain et que j'en ai forcément tiré un enseignement.

Lequel ? Je n'en sais rien.

Je voudrais simplement redevenir serein et confiant et je ne pourrais l'être que lorsque mes nuits ne seront faites que de sommeil et de calme.

Parce que depuis ces événements, la peur me tenaille. La paranoïa est ma nouvelle amie. Je tremble lorsque les ténèbres sont si profondes qu'elles me donnent l'impression de vouloir m'avaler, me digérer, et me régurgiter comme de simples cendres dans l'âtre d'une cheminée.

Et chaque jour qui pointe est un nouvel obstacle que je dois franchir sans jamais me retourner. Se construire n'est pas si simple, mais j'y travaille, pierre par pierre, avec assiduité, il faudrait juste je trouve le bon ciment qui consoliderait mon fragile édifice.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

POV DRACO

Il est parti pendant trois jours.

Pourquoi ?

Je dois savoir ce qu'il a fait pendant ce temps. Séverus avait raison le plus simple est de me glisser dans sa peau.

Que ferais-je si j'avais l'impression que mon avenir m'échappe ? Si je savais qu'à un moment donné je devrai fuir loin, en abandonnant tout ce qui fait mon quotidien.

Je crois qu'avant tout, j'assurerais mes arrières.

Mais comment ? Ça je n'en sais rien.

Potter était-il assez riche pour pouvoir survivre sans travailler ?

Je n'en sais pas suffisamment sur lui pour connaître ce genre de détail, je dois tout connaître de sa vie, le pister pour mieux le retrouver et lui coller mon poing dans la figure.

C'est ma seule motivation pour l'heure parce que j'ai du mal à lui pardonner.

Tant de mal...

OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Eurêka !

J'ai découvert ce que Potter était allé faire à Londres. Il ne m'a pas fallu plus d'une semaine...

Et l'aide efficace de Blaise...

Ça n'a pas été très difficile en réalité, après avoir relaté la conversation que j'ai eue avec Weasley à mon meilleur ami, celui-ci est allé demander un peu d'aide à sa mère. Elle a un important réseau de connaissance et nous a mis en contact avec deux gobelins avides et sans scrupule qui se sont fait une joie, contre quelques centaines de Galions, de m'apprendre que notre Sauveur avait retiré une énorme somme d'argent quelque temps avant sa dernière confrontation avec le Mage. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas dû se promener avec un tel pactole sur lui, nous avons tout de suite pensé qu'il avait ouvert un autre compte dans un établissement bancaire lambda. J'ai donc fait le tour des banques moldues et moyennant quelques imprécations de confusion et quelques sortilèges d'oubliette, j'en ai trouvé une où un dénommé James H. Potter avait effectivement déposé une somme importante aux environs de la date qui nous intéressait.

Après cette découverte j'étais plutôt furieux.

Qu'avaient donc fait les enquêteurs du Ministère pour passer à côté d'un loup pareil ? Ils n'étaient tous que des bons à rien. Cet imbécile n'avait même par pris la peine de changer son nom, il avait simplement emprunté le prénom de son père, il agissait comme ce gamin dans ce conte moldu dont je ne me souviens plus le titre qui dispersaient des petits cailloux blancs pour qu'on le retrouve.

Avec Potter, la taille des cailloux s'apparentent plutôt à des rochers...

Toujours très subtil...

Il avait préparé son coup. C'est ce que nous supposions avec Blaise, il s'était prévu un repli stratégique vers le monde moldu.

Maintenant il s'agit de découvrir où.

Je me sens tellement impliqué à présent que je ne reculerai devant aucun obstacle pour mettre la main sur lui.

Je commence à penser qu'à moi aussi il me doit des comptes.

Je veux comprendre pourquoi...

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

POV SEVERUS

Je ne pouvais pas tout raconter au garçon. Il ne m'aurait pas cru je crois, et s'il l'avait fait, je pense qu'il aurait trouvé mes méthodes par trop expéditives. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois de ma vie que je ne savais pas comment réagir, à deux jours de la fin des hostilités, les laisser se souvenir de _ça_ n'aurait rien arrangé, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

On aurait juste couru à la catastrophe et nous n'avions pas amené Potter jusqu'à ce point de non retour pour le laisser être dépassé par ses émotions.

Il y a donc eu de ma part ce petit mensonge, cette légère manipulation qui va bientôt m'exploser à la figure.

Zabini est pourtant le seul à qui j'aurais pu l'expliquer.

Le seul...

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

POV BLAISE

Je me sens nerveux depuis que j'ai rencontré Séverus.

Non qu'il m'impressionne, je suis plutôt à l'aise en sa compagnie. Ce qui me gêne c'est qu'il a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus que moi concernant Draco.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire bizarre de connexion avec Potter ?

Je devrais peut-être en parler avec Draco mais je n'ose pas m'immiscer dans un secret qui ne me concerne pas.

Et puis, surtout, je n'ai pas envie de le contrarier Lui.

Un sourire nait sur mes lèvres à cette pensée.

Ne pas le contrarier est une gageure, forcément, car Séverus est un acariâtre chronique. Je crois que c'est ce qui me plaît en lui, ce côté râleur, manichéen et si sûr de lui. En fait, si je suis honnête je dois m'avouer que tout le personnage me comble par ses anachronismes et son instinct de conservation. Je pense être le seul ancien élève de Poudlard qui connaît sa véritable apparence et qui rêve bruyamment de lui la nuit.

S'il savait cela je pense qu'il me truciderait sur place.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Il est lourd ce poids, si encombrant, il pèse dans ses bras mais il ne le lâchera pas, il ne faut pas qu'il le lâche._

_Il se concentre, serre davantage contre lui son fardeau. Il ne voit plus rien, les effluves brûlants le coupent de son environnement. _

_Une ombre noire plane, proche, trop proche...La mort peut-être._

POV DRACO

« Draco ! Réveille-toi ! »

« DRACO ! »

Je sursaute alors que Blaise me secoue sans douceur.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, il vient dormir chez moi depuis quelques temps, pour me sortir des ténèbres qui chaque nuit m'enchaînent un peu plus étroitement.

« Hein ? Quoi ?»

J'ai mal à la gorge et les yeux brûlants de sommeil, la lumière vive de la lampe me blesse et je rabats la couette sur ma tête.

« Tu hurlais encore Draco, toujours ce fichu cauchemar que tu ne veux pas me raconter ! »

Blaise s'est assis sur mon lit, j'ai senti le matelas s'affaisser sous son poids. Il a la pudeur de ne pas essayer de me tirer de mon refuge de plumes et de tissus.

Cette fois je n'en ai aucun souvenir, je sais seulement qu'il y a cette horrible sensation de perte qui me noue les entrailles. Et l'empreinte d'un corps chaud auquel je m'agrippe avec désespoir. Je ne sais ni où, ni quand, je sais juste que lorsque j'y pense j'ai une horrible envie de chialer et que ça m'énerve profondément.

« Dray ? »

« ... »

« Sors de là-dessous tu veux bien ? »

J'ai peur de craquer devant lui, je ne craque jamais, même devant mon meilleur ami.

Mon orgueil sans doute.

« Raconte-moi ton cauchemar s'il te plaît… »

Je repousse maladroitement le duvet et me frotte les yeux avec force. Ça expliquera le fait qu'ils soient si rouges. Je soupire parce que je sais que je ne peux pas reculer, Blaise est toujours inquiet pour moi, mais peut-être encore plus en ce moment, depuis que j'ai commencé l'enquête sur Potter.

« Alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement comment t'expliquer, c'est si flou... Je suis dans un endroit en flamme, c'est horrible, une fournaise, je tiens quelqu'un d'inanimé dans mes bras, il ou elle pèse lourd et l'incendie se rapproche, je sens mes cheveux roussir et l'odeur des objets qui se consument autour de moi, je ne peux pas m'échapper, la fumée m'entoure épaisse et terrifiante, je n'arrive plus à respirer, mes yeux me brûlent et je comprends que je vais mourir à cet endroit sans avoir revu les gens que j'aime et puis tout à coup quelqu'un arrive et me sort de là... Voilà c'est tout, chaque nouveau cauchemar est plus réaliste et angoissant...Mais je ne sais jamais qu'elle est la personne qui me sauve, ni celle que je tiens dans mes bras... ».

Je ne lui parle pas de la sensation de réconfort immense.

La chaleur du feu, celle de son dos...

La chaleur qui s'insinue en moi... Gênante…

Je lève mon visage vers Blaise et il me tend un mouchoir l'air inquiet.

« Je suis désolé Dray, je ne savais pas que c'était si... . »

Je le fixe l'air interrogatif alors il passe doucement son pouce sur mon visage et je vois qu'il est mouillé de mes larmes.

C'est un peu l'autorisation dont j'avais inconsciemment besoin, je me laisse aller à pleurer aux creux de ses bras comme quand j'étais enfant et que la vie au manoir me semblait si stricte et difficile que je n'en pouvais plus.

Blaise me serre et me berce un moment sans dire le moindre mot, je sait qu'on n'en reparlera pas plus tard.

POV HARRY

Je marche d'un pas pressé.

Au dessus de ma tête, par delà les immeubles, tournoient d'épais cumulus annonciateurs de pluie. Le temps est à l'orage et les orages dans cette ville sont spectaculaires, des tourbillons d'eau qui se déversent en quelques minutes, rendent les formes floues, adoucissent les contours, engluent toute la ville d'un voile opaque de grisaille et de solitude. Nous devenons pour de brefs instants une ville de myopes qui marchent à tâtons pour trouver leurs chemins.

Puis vient l'embellie. Le calme après la tempête.

C'est l'explosion de couleurs, dans chaque flaque, chaque arbre, le soleil dispose ça et là des lucioles de lumières qui miroitent et captent ses rayons pour mieux nous réchauffer.

C'est un tableau impressionniste où je plonge avec bonheur.

Je raffole de cette ville et des visages toujours différents qu'elle m'offre.

Le restaurant est en vue et je traverse rapidement l'avenue pour m'y engouffrer. Il n'est pas encore arrivé.

Je m'installe donc à notre table habituelle et je commande un coca pour patienter. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, j'observe les personnes qui m'entourent, je reste encore sidéré par les quantités de nourriture que certains américains arrivent à ingurgiter. Quand je me cantonne à des assiettes d'amuse-gueule plus que copieuses qui constituent pour moi un véritable repas, certain engouffre à la suite d'énormes hamburgers nappés de sauce et accompagné d'une tonne de frites, je ne parle même pas des desserts, tout est démesuré ici, le pays, la ville, la bouffe.

C'est l'avènement de l'excès et du gigantisme.

« Hello beau brun ! »

Je tourne vivement la tête et lui souris.

« Salut, tu es en retard ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'est un peu gênant ! »

Il éclate de rire, j'adore l'entendre rire, c'est un joyeux mélange de sons rauques et de gloussements, il a un rire presque impossible à décrire mais qui me réchauffe dès que je l'entends.

« Toujours chaleureux Harry. ! »

« Assieds-toi je meurs de faim. » je bougonne.

Il prend place en face de moi nonchalamment, ses mèches trop longues balaient joliment son visage... Il est séduisant et il est accessoirement devenu un excellent ami, moi qui ne voulais me lier avec personne je suis tombé sur un sorcier et ça, c'est vraiment un comble.

Il se nomme Christopher, depuis l'incident du parc et après ce premier verre que nous avons partagé, Il m'a plus ou moins harcelé pour que je lui tienne compagnie. Il se sentait seul et pensait que j'étais l'ami providentiel mis sur son chemin par je ne sais quel dieu en réponse à ses prières. Je me suis fichu de lui lorsqu'il m'a raconté ça. Je ne crois plus en rien et surtout pas en la providence.

Il me traite de mécréant et c'est exactement ce que je suis.

Le scepticisme est ma seule religion et je m'y tiens.

On a trop cru en moi en d'autre temps et je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de la tâche puisqu'au final j'ai tout abandonné. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je porterais de nouveau en moi les espoirs de quelqu'un...

« Tu commandes quoi ? » demande-t-il abruptement, peut-être agacé par mon silence.

« Comme d'habitude un florilège de hors-d'œuvre et un dessert. »

« Quand te décideras-tu à manger un repas normal ? Tu es de plus en plus maigre Harry ! »

Je me renfrogne, j'ai toujours horreur que l'on fasse allusion à mon physique, j'en ai un peu honte mais il m'a fait trop souffrir et je tremble toujours qu'il ne se souvienne d'un détail et ne remonte la piste jusqu'à ce que j'ai pu être il y a longtemps.

Et puis en ce moment c'est juste un peu plus difficile à cause des cauchemars qui sont revenus et envahissent mon sommeil.

« Fiche-moi la paix et commande le monstrueux hamburger dont tu ne vas pas manquer de t'empiffrer. »

« Harry ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sembles soucieux, tu veux m'en parler ? »

« Non... »

Je secoue la tête ne voulant pas le blesser mais je suis réfractaire à toute intrusion dans ma vie. Je m'en tiens à des rapports superficiels et faciles qui me conviennent parfaitement. On se voit occasionnellement pour partager un repas ou une séance de cinéma mais nous ne nous racontons jamais nos petits secrets. Je trouve les miens parfaitement en sécurité enfermés au fond d'une malle.

« Tu ne veux jamais rien me raconter, ni d'où tu viens, ni ce qu'a été ta vie avant d'atterrir à New-York, je pensais que nous étions amis à défaut d'autre chose... » Ajoute-t-il en me regardant avec un air malicieux.

Je hausse les épaules, ne jamais s'aventurer sur ce genre de terrain glissant.

« Tu as eu une grosse déception sentimentale ? C'est ça ?»

Je relève vivement la tête.

« Non ! À vrai dire pour en avoir eu une, il aurait fallu que j'ai une relation durable avec quelqu'un. » Dis-je en lui souriant.

« Tu... enfin tu n'es quand même pas... ? » Il me regarde effaré, n'osant pas formuler sa question.

Je fronce les sourcils, indécis, puis je comprends ce qu'il sous-entend. J'éclate de rire.

« Non je ne suis pas puceau si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. » dis-je crument.

Il affiche un air circonspect qui me montre qu'il n'est pas convaincu par mes paroles.

« Tu sais, j'ai eu des rapports aussi épisodiques qu'inintéressants avec quelques garçons mais ça ne veut pas dire que je sois tombé amoureux, c'était juste comme ça, pour tromper ma solitude. »

« Quelques garçons ? Combien ? » demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ben... Quatre ou cinq... »

« ... »

Un petit rictus insolent s'affiche sur son visage. Il me saoule avec son air de se foutre de moi.

« Ok... trois… » j'avoue en rougissant.

Là c'est lui qui éclate de rire.

« Enfin un peu de franchise, tu es presque... finalement j'avais bien deviné... Et où les as-tu rencontrés tes trois flirts ?»

J'écarquille les yeux pour comprendre où il veut en venir.

« Comment ça où ? »

« Ben oui, ici ou à Londres ? » interroge-t-il en grignotant nonchalamment un gressin.

« Messieurs ? »

Je suis sauvé in-extremis par la serveuse qui vient prendre notre commande, elle regarde Christopher avec un sourire aguicheur après m'avoir snobé parce que je n'ai choisi qu'une assiette de zakouski.

La conversation se poursuit après son départ sur des sujets beaucoup moins brûlants que ma vie sentimentale.

Je ne peux tout de même pas lui avouer qu'à vingt deux ans passés, je rêve comme un adolescent du garçon parfait qui n'aura d'yeux que pour moi.

Je songe parfois à lui, ma chimère sans visage, il se moquerait de mon passé, ferait s'enfuir les ombres qui peuplent mes nuits et me rendrait juste heureux.

Je sais que c'est d'une platitude sans nom, que ça n'arrivera jamais mais je me plais parfois à sentir contre mon dos une ombre tendre qui me serre et souffle doucement dans mon cou des mots que je n'oserais jamais murmurer.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

POV BLAISE

Cette fois le vieux fou me dira la vérité quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

J'arrive bouillonnant de fureur et je pose ma main sur la poignée de sa porte.

« Je ne vous conseille pas d'entrer sans frapper Zabini ! »

Je me retourne d'un bond vers la voix froide et sèche, sa silhouette noire et longiligne se découpe dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Je murmure menaçant.

« Et moi je vous conseille de ne plus vous ficher de moi Snape ! »

Je le vois serrer ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Il essaie de se maîtriser et il y arrive plutôt mieux que moi. Malgré tout, si son visage paraît imperturbable, il a un léger tic nerveux qui fait trembler sa paupière gauche et qui dément son immobilité apparente.

« Vous ne me ferez pas partir en me racontant encore des bobards ! » dis-je en m'approchant dangereusement de lui pour l'acculer contre le mur.

C'est sans compter sur la promptitude qu'il a toujours manifestée pour se débarrasser des importuns. Il empoigne mon bras qu'il serre violemment et me pousse vers la porte de ses cachots qu'il ouvre à l'aide d'un sort non formulé.

La porte se referme derrière nous, alors que la pince qui enserre mon bras ne relâche pas sa pression, furieux, j'essaie de me dégager mais sa force est terrible et ses doigts ne bougent pas d'un centimètre. Nous sommes de la même taille et pourtant devant son regard de braise je me sens impuissant et petit.

Je tremble un peu, il m'impressionne et ma colère me semble maintenant bien puérile. Je comprends que j'aurais dû faire preuve de plus de prudence avant de me jeter dans la gueule du loup.

« Vous êtes calmé où vous allez me sauter à la gorge ? » crache-t-il.

Je me sens comme un gamin qui vient de faire une bêtise et que son professeur réprimande avant de lui infliger la punition méritée. Je fixe sa bouche juste devant moi et je déglutis difficilement parce qu'une pensée pour le moins incongrue vient de m'effleurer. Je sens une chaleur importune envahir mes joues et je baisse le regard alors que lui me lâche enfin.

Il se rend lentement vers un fauteuil usagé et s'assoit pesamment, j'ai l'impression qu'il porte toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules.

« Séverus... »

Pas de réponse, il ne se retourne pas et je vois juste son dos légèrement affaissé.

« Je... Je veux des réponses... Draco ne va pas bien. Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi... »

« Qu'a Draco exactement ? » demande-t-il.

« Des cauchemars, ils sont de plus en plus fréquents. »

« De quel genre ? »

« Il rêve d'un incendie, il tient quelqu'un dans ses bras, il ne sait pas qui c'est et puis une autre personne vient le sauver... Il pleure la nuit et c'est insupportable...

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Une potion pour qu'il dorme mieux ? » Murmure-t-il cynique.

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! J'attends que vous m'expliquiez la signification de cela, je suis certain que vous possédez une petite explication ! »

Il se lève et va chercher un livre ancien posé sur une de ses étagères. Il s'approche de moi et, le regard grave, me le tend sans un mot. Intrigué, je déchiffre les lettres dorées ternies par le temps.

_« L'Art de Transformer les Souvenirs » par Bella Grinwick._

« Qui est cette Bella ? » je crois que je pose cette question idiote pour retarder le moment où il va m'expliquer pourquoi on est arrivé à cette conversation.

Il soupire sourdement.

« C'était une sorcière galloise du siècle dernier, une femme puissante et plutôt manipulatrice, comme elle n'était pas friande d'affrontements directs, elle s'est mise à étudier les potions pour en créer une qui ravisse à ses ennemis des pans entiers de leur mémoire. Elle en a finalement inventé des dizaines, certaines donnent de vagues oublis, d'autres de véritables amnésies... pour la plupart les effets sont temporaires. Ses potions et leurs effets ont été décriés à son époque et elle a fini à Azkaban, mais par la suite, bien des années plus tard, les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste leur ont trouvé des usages médicaux non négligeables. Ainsi lors de l'avant-dernière guerre, on s'est aperçu qu'il valait mieux parfois effacer certains événements traumatisants de l'esprit des combattants pour qu'ils puissent ainsi recouvrer une vie normale. »

Je n'arrive pas à poser la question, je retourne l'ouvrage dans mes mains. Je crois que j'ai compris ce que ça implique mais j'ai peur de ce que je vais réellement découvrir.

Snape me fixe sans un mot, probablement attend-il que je l'interroge.

Je me lance.

«Draco a ingurgité une de ces potions ? »

Un long moment de silence, puis ce « Oui » coupant comme un diamant.

« Qui lui a administré ? »

« Moi ! »

Pas de plus ample explication, pas d'excuse...

Juste ce _Moi_ franc et direct qui m'empêche de lui sauter à la gorge.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour protéger Potter ! »

« ENCORE LUI ! Vous avez manipulé Draco, votre filleul, un serpentard qui plus est, pour ce type que vous détestiez ? De quel côté étiez-vous Snape ? DE QUEL CÔTE ? »

« Du sien, toujours ! Du nôtre forcément ! »

Ses yeux sombres dérivent lentement vers des images que seul son esprit imagine, il me laisse choir seul dans ce cachot alors qu'il s'envole vers ses souvenirs.

Son indifférence me rend dingue alors je l'attrape par le devant de sa robe et le secoue.

« POURQUOI ? JE VEUX COMPRENDRE ! » je hurle.

Il tourne légèrement la tête vers moi, son expression est à ce moment indéchiffrable, il m'empoigne durement par les épaules et dans un geste soudain m'approche de lui et plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes en un baiser si violent que j'en reste paralysé.

Puis il me lâche brusquement et murmure.

« Pour cette même raison, juste pour cette raison... »

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ^^  
_


	4. Insomnies

**Titre** : _**Juste une question de survie…**_

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Résumé :** Après la dernière bataille et sa victoire contre le mage Harry a disparu corps et bien. Quatre ans plus tard sa meilleure amie demande à un enquêteur hors pair de retrouver sa trace…

**Note de l'auteur : **Quatrième chapitre enfin, je vais essayer d'être plus régulière dans la publication promis, je vous remercie de lire et de laisser un message ça me touche et c'est une manière de me rendre compte de ce que vous aimez….Merci à tous (toutes) j'espère que vous apprécierez ces quelques pages….et que l'année 2011 vous apporte tout ce que vous désirez^^ bisous

Merci à mon amie Mie qui corrige mes textes avec soin…grosses bises ma biche.

**Avertissement** : **Cette fic parle d'amour entre messieurs...vous êtes prévenus^^ ...**

**

* * *

**

_**Insomnie...s**_

_Le jeune homme allume son ordinateur pour se connecter au site qui lui permettra de tromper sa solitude. Il soigne depuis deux ans ses insomnies en discutant pendant des heures sur le net avec des personnes dont il ne connaît que le pseudonyme. Depuis plus de neuf mois, il a un contact régulier avec un garçon qui a l'air aussi solitaire et insomniaque que lui. _

POV HARRY

L'écran clignote dans l'obscurité de la pièce, le petit hibou annonçant les mails volète sur l'écran déposant ça et là des lettres virtuelles qui disparaissent au fur et à mesure que d'autre arrivent.

Je clique sur l'énervant volatile et ouvre le message qui s'affiche immédiatement.

_« Hello Elfrid_

_Comment vas-tu? __Je n'arrive pas à me connecter au Chat en ce moment c'est la raison de cet email. J'ai lu le livre que tu m'as conseillé et je l'ai adoré, j'aimerais moi aussi ressembler à ce personnage de roman fort et ambigu à la fois qui prend sa vie à bras le corps malgré les épreuves qu'il traverse, et toi lui ressembles-tu ? Il y a des mois que nous conversons via le net et je ne connais toujours pas grand-chose de toi. De quoi as-tu peur ? Nous ne nous rencontrerons jamais de toute façon. Alors laisse-moi te dire que pour devenir amis, il faut se confier un peu, pas de mensonge, ni de faux semblant, derrière ton écran tu ne risques rien..._

_J'aimerais juste partager des idées, savoir quels sont tes goûts, ce que tu aimerais faire comme métier lorsque tu auras fini tes études, si tu as une petite amie, si tu es natif de New York cette ville que tu as l'air de tant aimer. C'est très difficile pour moi parce que je ne peux pas me faire la moindre idée de la personne que tu es, si mes questions te dérangent ne réponds pas à ce mail et de mon côté, je n'essaierais plus de te contacter. Malgré tout à bientôt j'espère... Spads. »_

J'ai senti une douleur sourdre dans mon estomac en lisant le message, j'avais pensé que les futiles conversations auxquelles nous nous adonnions suffisaient à faire de nous des amis... un mot dont la signification reste bien vague pour moi à l'heure actuelle.

J'ouvre une nouvelle page et je réponds rapidement à sa missive, je ne veux pas le perdre, il est celui qui meuble mes nuits de ses plaisanteries grivoises et de son babillage incessant sans que j'aie à craindre la moindre faille qui me rendrait vulnérable à ses yeux.

Je tape fébrilement sur mon clavier le message qui me le ramènera, pour que de nouveau il me tienne la tête hors de l'obscurité lorsque celle-ci essaie de me dévorer.

« _Salut Spads,_

_Je suis content d'avoir de tes nouvelles, désolé de t'avoir blessé par mon silence__. Non, je ne suis pas natif de New York, je viens de la perfide Albion__. __Je suis orphelin, j'ai été élevé par des parents proches jusqu'à mes onze ans puis je suis allé six année_s _en internat, ensuite je me suis rendu à New York pour poursuivre mes études, ce que je fais toujours à l'heure actuelle. Je vis seul, sors peu et n'ai pas de petite amie, tu vois, ma vie n'a rien de palpitant, je suis juste un garçon banal et solitaire qui aime les livres et les ordinateurs. Voilà, j'espère que tu me recontacteras et que nous pourrons partager de nouvelles nuits à discuter à bâtons rompus. Je te laisse, je dois me lever tôt mon cours de Philo commence malheureusement à l'aube._

_Elfrid_

_Je suis content que le livre t'ait plu._ »

Je ferme ma boîte mail et tapote une vague recherche sur le net pour étayer un devoir que je dois rendre dans un délai plutôt bref.

Peu concentré, mon esprit s'envole rapidement et je me connecte à un site où l'on peut admirer de forts beaux garçons, une façon de m'étourdir un peu en laissant vagabonder mon imagination.

Homosexuel, je crois que je le suis mais c'est un dôle de mot qui ne veut pas dire grand-chose, juste une étiquette de plus à mon actif, jusqu'à il y a peu, je n'avais même pas conscience de ce que j'étais. J'ai juste le vague souvenir d'un garçon qui parfois envahit ma mémoire, mon esprit divague et je soupire après une étreinte furtive qui m'aurait comblé en d'autres temps.

Est-ce un rêve ou ce moment fugace a-t-il réellement existé ? Je ne suis sûr de rien, sauf que je fantasme sur quelques mèches de crin et un regard vaporeux qui flotte parfois la nuit sans que je puisse le saisir...

La seule chose dont je suis certain c'est que depuis ce rêve, les garçons ont nettement ma préférence même si je m'arrange pour être avec eux aussi distant qu'avec les filles qui tentent de m'approcher.

Et j'aime plus que tout me perdre la nuit dans des bras fantômes, avant que les cauchemars ne reviennent, je sens leur chaleur autour de mon torse, des doigts palpitent sur ma chair en des endroits qui me font rougir, mon désir monte d'un cran alors que je me dénude et replie mes jambes sous le drap. Mes mains se font curieuses et sans honte aucune se posent sur ma virilité qui devient l'épicentre de ma frustration. Il faut que je me touche, que je glisse mes mains sur ma verge tendue pour la sentir vibrer, revivre sous mes gestes malhabiles. Je veux retenir le temps et la jouissance qui s'empare graduellement de mon corps, je ne presse pas mes caresses, j'essaie de me maîtriser pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. Derrière mes paupières closes, je force mes souvenirs, m'escrime pour me rappeler un moment qui n'a peut-être pas existé...

Je revois un morceau de couverture rêche et pourtant si accueillante, deux lianes pâles qui me soutiennent alors que douloureux je plane entre deux mondes et quand subrepticement, je me rapproche de la vérité, un flash aveuglant me fauche et me fait retomber mollement sur le matelas qui en garde les traces humides. Je me libère toujours trop tôt, toujours trop vite, le souvenir s'est envolé et je pleure en me sentant si lésé et si seul recroquevillé sur ma couche souillée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Le garçon au teint sombre est tétanisé par le geste de l'homme. Non qu'il ne l'ait jamais désiré c'est même le contraire, il se sent irrépressiblement attiré par lui mais tout a été si soudain... Un doigt posé sur ses lèvres meurtries, il ne comprend pas comment ils en sont arrivés là...__Les yeux de braise le dévisagent un moment puis l'austère silhouette se détourne de lui en silence. _

POV BLAISE

Je ne sais quelle attitude adopter, il est retourné s'asseoir et je suis resté immobile, enivré des sensations que j'ai ressenties quand ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes, c'était si chaud, si différent de ce qu'il est. Ma bouche est sèche et ma gorge brûlante, je dois partir pour ne pas me ridiculiser parce que je suis capable de tout foutre en l'air simplement parce que je n'ai rien compris à ses motivations.

Je me dirige vers la porte silencieusement.

« Blaise ? »

Je me fige, c'est la première fois qu'il prononce mon prénom depuis que je le connais, depuis onze ans.

« Vous pouvez ne rien dire à Draco pour l'instant ? Je dois... Nous devons trouver le meilleur moment pour lui en parler. »

« Mais... »

« Laissons-le d'abord découvrir par lui-même ce qui l'attire dans cette enquête, pourquoi il veut réellement retrouver Potter. »

J'insiste malgré ses réticences.

« Il souffre... »

« C'est notre lot à tous et peut-être qu'il souffrira encore plus lorsqu'il connaîtra toute la vérité. »

Il se tait attendant mon acquiescement . Que puis-je faire d'autre de toute façon ?

« Je ne lui dirais rien... pour l'instant ! »

J'ai toujours eu du mal à obéir et à me soumettre, ce bémol me donne l'impression de maîtriser la situation.

J'ouvre la porte en jetant un coup d'œil à la silhouette fine et musclée qui me tourne le dos, il sent que je l'observe.

Mon cœur cogne un peu trop fort dans ma poitrine.

« Merci. » murmure-t-il.

Je sors le cœur battant et referme silencieusement la lourde porte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV DRACO

J'ai vu Blaise revenir chez moi l'air totalement défait, je ne lui connaissais pas ce regard perdu, embrasé de mille interrogations.

Je m'en inquiète.

« Blaise ? Tu vas bien ? »

Il se dirige sans un mot vers mon canapé où il s'assoit sans bruit, le visage fermé comme s'il était seul au monde. J'hésite à le déranger dans son introspection parce que je ne le connais pas si grave et que ça m'impressionne.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui me semblent être des heures il ouvre enfin la bouche.

« Bonne journée pour toi ? »

Je me sens déstabilisé par cette question si banale et n'ose lui demander ce qui me vaut ce regard vide, je me contente de répondre simplement.

« Oui, la routine, j'ai rempli beaucoup de paperasses... »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonne-t-il.

« Je veux pouvoir accéder au dossier de recherche sur Potter mais le Ministère fait beaucoup de difficultés pour m'accorder un droit de regard, je pense qu'il y a des points sombres sur cette enquête que je dois éclaircir. »

« Mais son dossier, tu l'as déjà ! »

Je grimace un peu, je pense que tous ces bureaucrates me mènent en bateau.

« Je l'ai réétudié avec soin, je crois qu'il me manque certaines pièces qui ont dû être retirées intentionnellement. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Il n'y a aucune mention de recherche de Potter dans les administrations moldues, banques, aéroports etc. J'ai trouvé ça un peu bizarre. Quand un sorcier disparaît volontairement, on se doute que le plus simple pour lui est de se fondre dans le monde moldu et en lisant son dossier je me suis fait la réflexion qu'il y avait des oublis incompréhensibles dans cette enquête alors je suis allé demander des comptes au bureau du Ministre en expliquant que je n'hésiterais pas à faire part de mes réflexions à la gazette. »

« Et ça les a convaincus de t'aider ? »

« Non ils m'ont ri au nez en m'affirmant que je me faisais des idées, ils sont indéboulonnables ces ronds de cuir. Ils m'ont fait remplir des formulaires et m'ont bien précisé que cela prendrait du temps pour que j'ai enfin une réponse, je crois qu'ils ne donneront aucune suite à ma demande, c'est une fin de non recevoir. »

« Tu vas contacter la gazette ? »

« Honnêtement j'hésite, si Potter est toujours en relation avec quelqu'un du monde sorcier, il le saura et se cachera encore mieux, je ne voudrais pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il faut qu'il pense que nous avons abandonné toute recherche. »

« Oui mais alors comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour avoir de plus amples renseignements ? »

« Je crois que je vais devoir offrir un café à une personne que j'aurais préféré oublier. »

« Qui ? »

« Un certain Théodore si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

L'éclat de rire de mon meilleur ami me vexe au plus haut point. Parfois j'aimerais qu'il fasse au moins semblant de me prendre au sérieux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV SEVERUS

Je me suis perdu cette fois, ce garçon me rend dingue, sa proximité ne me réussit vraiment pas, j'espère qu'il ne va pas tirer de plan sur la comète après ce lâche atermoiement de mon corps.

J'essaie de ne pas y penser, le sexe est une pratique qui m'a rendu dépendant en d'autres temps et je ne veux plus que cela arrive, jamais...

Zabini...

Ce drôle de garçon a rompu les fragiles barrières que j'avais érigées autour de moi, je ne veux pas le briser en cédant aux flots ininterrompus de sirènes tentatrices qui m'attirent dans leurs filets.

Le prendre reviendrait à le sacrifier à une simple envie, je n'éprouve aucun sentiment juste le désir impérieux de son corps, des pulsions que je dois absolument réfréner.

Mais pas de sentiments, je ne suis ni jeune, ni impulsif... je dois être fort.

Ne pas le désirer, ne plus vouloir le serrer à le briser, ne plus rêver de m'enfoncer dans ses entrailles en le faisant hurler et accessoirement en lui donnant du plaisir. Lorsque la nuit mon bas ventre est dévoré d'un feu qui me consume, je le sens se tordre sous moi, je le soumets à mon désir, à cette violence qui ne m'a jamais quitté parce que le sexe ne peut se satisfaire que de cela.

Aucune tendresse n'est utile.

Jouir en pleurant des larmes amères... je ne veux surtout pas qu'il goûte à cela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV HARRY

Mes cours me prennent énormément de temps heureusement j'en ai à revendre. Je me dirige vers le campus lorsque Chris fait irruption près de moi.

Je m'en étonne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? »

Le campus n'est pas vraiment un endroit où je suis susceptible de le rencontrer, d'où mon étonnement. Il me sourit gentiment et me demande.

« J'avais envie de te souhaiter une bonne journée et de te demander si tu serais partant pour passer un week-end à Cap Code, je pensais que je pourrais te faire découvrir la côte en vélo, c'est magnifique et si le temps s'y prête nous pourrons peut-être même nous baigner. »

Il me prend un peu de court, je n'ose pas lui dire que son idée ne m'emballe pas du tout. Il me dévisage en souriant attendant visiblement une réponse positive.

« Euh, oui pourquoi pas. » je réponds sans enthousiasme mais je n'ai pas le courage de le décevoir.

« Génial, tu vas voir on va passer un super week-end, je viendrais te chercher vers six heure samedi matin. »

« SIX HEURE ? »

Il éclate de rire.

« C'est sûr tu vas devoir te lever tôt mon vieux, mais si on veut profiter du week-end il faut bien ça, bon je file... à samedi ! »

Flûte ! Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit que je n'étais pas libre ? Ce week-end ne me dit rien qui vaille. En plus un léger détail technique m'ennuie...

Je ne suis jamais monté sur un vélo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Le blond se dirige d'un pas nerveux vers le service de Theodore Nott. Le Ministère va bientôt fermer mais il espère que celui-ci n'aura pas encore quitté les lieux. Pendant un temps plutôt bref, il a été son amant. Mais Draco __avait cessé de le voir sans__ raison, sans explication, sans avoir réellement rompu. Le jeune homme lui vouait donc une rancune farouche. Jamais depuis deux ans ils ne s'étaient adressé de nouveau la parole_.

POV DRACO

« Salut Ted. »

Il se retourne lentement et grimace lorsqu'il m'aperçoit. je ne peux véritablement pas lui en vouloir lui en vouloir, je l'ai plaqué de façon plutôt cavalière et arrogante et je pense qu'il m'en porte bien légitimement grief.

Il se retourne vivement au son de ma voix. Oui c'est confirmé, vu son expression amicale, il n'est pas ravi de me voir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là Malfoy ? »

En d'autres temps, il susurrait langoureusement mon prénom à mon oreille avant de pousser des petits cris d'orfraies lorsque je lui faisais l'amour. Les rapports humains sont décidément bien houleux. Je savais en le quittant qu'il ne me pardonnerait rien, croyant à « l'amour éternel » avec un seul partenaire, il a toujours été si rêveur et romantique que ça me pesait vers la fin de notre relation.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Il se retourne un méchant rictus s'étalant sur ses lèvres. En voyant son expression je comprends que ça n'est pas gagné.

« Tiens... tiens, Sa Majesté a besoin de moi... »

Effectivement, ça commence plutôt mal. Je décide d'ignorer le ton ironique, le regard de tueur et de m'en tenir à une bienséante froideur.

« Je suis en train de faire une enquête et j'aurais besoin de consulter quelques dossiers que ton administration ne veut pas me confier. J'ai pensé que peut-être tu pourrais m'apporter ton aide, de façon informelle bien entendu. »

Il ouvre des yeux stupéfaits. Ses lèvres se crispent de colère contenue.

« Tu es vraiment le plus grand enfoiré que la terre ait porté Draco, tu oses venir comme une fleur me demander mon aide alors que tu es parti sans aucune explication, que tu m'as abandonné lâchement sans vouloir me revoir, je ne te comprendrais jamais ! Tu peux aller voir un autre de tes ex-amants pour obtenir tes documents, mais moi je ne lèverais pas le petit doigt pour t'aider. Maintenant tu m'excuses mais j'aimerais que tu sortes de mon bureau, j'ai du travail et pas de temps à t'accorder. »

Je sais qu'il est mon dernier espoir, le dernier obstacle à franchir avant d'atteindre les fichiers qui me sont refusés. Je ne veux pas l'obliger contre son gré, je n'utiliserai pas la magie, je vais donc m'expliquer, lui donner enfin ce qu'il veut. Je déglutis et me lance.

« Je suis parti parce que tu me fichais la trouille ! »

Il ouvre des yeux étonnés, ses joues s'affaissent sous la surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je...Tu tenais trop à moi, j'ai commencé à me sentir prisonnier de notre relation, tu voulais toujours plus, toujours trop, je ne pouvais pas te... donner ce que tu désirais, moi je n'étais pas prêt pour ça, je voulais juste avoir de la compagnie, m'amuser sans me prendre au sérieux... Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce gâchis. »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir des cailloux dans la bouche tant l'effort que je fais est immense. Il en est resté bouche bée ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que je lui présente des excuses.

« T'es quand même un beau salaud... » murmure-t-il.

« Je sais, je ne peux rien faire pour réparer de toute façon à part te dire que je me suis mal comporté et implorer ton pardon. »

« Oui mais... »

Je le coupe un peu énervé, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je m'abaisse à ce point.

« C'est OK je suis l'être le plus abject que tu aies connu ! »

Il ne faudrait quand même pas qu'il insiste trop parce que là, j'ai dépassé mon seuil de tolérance concernant les excuses à présenter. Je veux bien faire mon mea-culpa mais à dose homéopathique parce que ça froisse vraiment trop mon ego.

Il reste immobile et silencieux, le regard froid. Je le fixe tout aussi imperturbable attendant une réaction de sa part, j'ai joué mon dernier atout, j'espère juste l'avoir placé à bon escient.

« Ça porte sur quoi ton enquête ? » me demande-t-il soudain.

Je réprime un sourire de soulagement qu'il pourrait mal interpréter et essaie d'afficher un air penaud qui ne me ressemble pas. Je me contente de répondre.

« Je cherche des renseignements sur... »

Il fronce les sourcils, lève la main et me coupe la parole à son tour.

« Attends je devine... »

« Hein ? »

Il affiche un petit sourire désabusé.

« Ce ne serait pas sur Potter que tu enquêtes ? »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Un pressentiment sans doute… » me répond-il obscur.

« Tu vas m'aider ? » je demande un peu abruptement, jouer aux devinettes n'étant pas dans mes projets immédiats.

Il hausse les épaules et m'assène ironique.

« Oui ! Que puis-je te refuser maintenant que tu m'as fourni une explication plus que satisfaisante sur ton monstrueux comportement ? »

Il se fiche de moi mais je décide de l'ignorer, il a bien droit à une maigre revanche. Pour moi tout ce qu'il représente c'est une liasse de papiers planquée au fond d'un bureau d'archives.

« Explique-moi ce que tu cherches, je verrai si je peux t'apporter mon aide. »

« Voilà, je me suis procuré le dossier concernant l'enquête du Ministère à propos de la disparition de Potter, en remontant sur ses traces, je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait beaucoup de lacunes, beaucoup de détails oubliés volontairement ou pas et puis il manque certaines pièces, elles existent je le sais mais j'ai la vague impression que quelqu'un ne veut pas que je les consulte. »

Il me sourit.

« Tu ne deviendrais pas un tantinet parano ? »

« Non, il y a un truc bizarre concernant les informations de ce dossier, j'aimerais que tu juges par toi-même. »

Devant mon air sérieux, il demande.

« Vas-y explique-moi ce que tu sais et ce qui te fait soupçonner un complot du Ministère.» ajoute-t-il en se moquant gentiment.

Je déballe tout, les incohérences, les non-dits, les indices flagrants qui n'ont pas été étudiés, jusqu'à ma demande de compléments qui a été traitée avec beaucoup de mépris.

« Effectivement, raconté par toi ça me paraît obscur, il pourrait y avoir quelques vices de procédure. »

Il regarde l'horloge accrochée en face de son bureau, celle-ci affiche un visage en train de dormir signe que la journée de travail est terminée, j'ai toujours trouvé ces objets de très mauvais goût et passablement ridicules.

Il se tourne vers moi l'air préoccupé.

« Ecoute, il est presque vingt heure et nous devons être parmi les derniers présents dans ces lieux, je te propose d'aller dans la salle des archives pour voir ce que mes collègues ont pu te cacher. »

Cette fois il ne se moque plus de moi, je pense qu'il commence à croire mon histoire et je soupire de soulagement.

Nous déambulons lentement dans des couloirs obscurs. Théodore me fait faire de nombreuses circonvolutions dans le labyrinthe que forment les sous-sols du Ministère. Il m'impose cet étrange trajet parce qu'il veut être certain que nous ne ferons aucune rencontre compromettante. Cela fait presque trente minutes que nous montons, puis redescendons des escaliers dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence.

« On arrive bientôt ? »

Il hoche la tête, le visage impénétrable, l'oreille aux aguets, je crois qu'il en fait tout de même un peu trop. Nous n'avons pas croisé âme qui vive depuis que nous avons quitté son bureau.

Brusquement il me pousse dans un recoin de mur.

« Mais... »

« Ferme là ! » chuchote-t-il en plaquant sa main sur ma bouche.

Je me fige et quelques secondes plus tard, je vois passer deux silhouettes noires et encapuchonnées. Je me demande comment il les a repérées, j'ai l'impression qu'elles glissent sur le sol sans produire le moindre bruit.

Au bout d'un long moment, il relâche sa prise et me fait signe de le suivre.

« C'était qui ces types ? »

« Des immuables, ce sont les gardiens des archives, on ne sait pas qui ils sont, ni même de quel sexe, ils glissent sans bruit dans les couloirs et s'évanouissent jusqu'au lendemain. Maintenant qu'ils sont partis on ne craint plus rien ils ne reviendront plus. Viens, nous sommes presque arrivés. »

Après avoir franchi une centaine de mètres de boyaux de plus en plus sombres, nous arrivons devant une porte monstrueuse, faîte dans un matériau brillant que je ne connais pas, elle ne comporte aucune poignée, ni même de gonds qui la rattacherait au mur massif l'encadrant.

Théodore se place devant elle et appuie contre la surface polie une sorte de petit talisman en forme de pentagramme.

L'imposante porte se déplace de gauche à droite sans le moindre grincement, je fixe le sol pensant y découvrir un rail ou quelque chose y ressemblant mais il n'y a rien, c'est la première fois que je vois ce genre de fermeture.

« Elle est faîte en quelle matière ? » je demande, mais Ted a déjà pénétré dans l'immense pièce et plonge dans des dédales d'étagères dont je n'aperçois même pas le sommet. Je marche rapidement derrière lui pour qu'il ne me distance pas. Je découvre avec stupéfaction cette fameuse salle d'archive, elle regorge de milliers de dossiers poussiéreux entassés là depuis des siècles. Nous arrivons à présent devant une autre porte scellant apparemment une petite salle blindée au cœur de la grande.

« C'est ici que sont préservés les documents les plus importants et secrets, si l'on t'a caché certaines choses sur Potter il est fort probable que nous le trouvions ici. » m'annonce mon guide.

« On y pénètre comment ? »

Il sort de sa poche un trousseau de clefs qu'il agrandit magiquement. Il saisit la plus imposante et ouvragée et l'enfonce dans la serrure qui vient d'apparaître au fronton de la porte. Un cliquetis bruyant et le panneau de métal pivote pour nous laisser entrer. Il fait sombre et nous devons nous éclairer à l'aide de nos baguettes.

« Tu as un pouvoir suffisant pour entrer là-dedans ? » je lui demande un peu inquiet.

« Bien sûr que non, ce que je fais est totalement illégal, je ne devrais pas posséder ce trousseau de clefs mais j'ai des amis bien placés qui me devaient quelques menus services alors ils m'ont procuré ce passe dont je me sert occasionnellement. »

« Et si tu te fais piquer ? »

« Azkaban... et pour toi aussi en ce moment. » ajoute-t-il en riant silencieusement.

Je siffle d'admiration, je ne le savais pas si courageux et effronté. Une question pourtant me taraude.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça pour moi ? »

« Parce que la perspective de partager une cellule avec toi est vraiment trop tentante. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Très fin... »

« Détends-toi, je plaisante voyons. »

J'ai quand même un petit doute là-dessus. Je l'observe à la dérobée mais il n'insiste pas et se détourne de moi. Je le vois chausser une drôle de paire de lunettes puis il se dirige vers une petite console où sont disposés en cercle des petits coffrets de merisier sculpté. Il en ouvre un, à l'intérieur sont classées de minuscules plaquettes dans un ordre mystérieux. Elles font à peine la taille d'un pouce et je ne distingue pas ce qu'il cherche avec tant d'attention.

« Voilà je l'ai ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Le dossier caché de Potter. »

« Ce truc microscopique ? C'est ça le dossier caché ? » je m'exclame une pointe de déception dans la voix.

« Regarde ! »

Il retire ses lunettes et place la mince plaque sous une sorte de loupe et je m'aperçois alors que la minuscule plaquette est en fait une longue succession de textes. Nous en lisons silencieusement l'intitulé, rien que cela en dit long sur l'intégrité du Ministère vis-à-vis des recherches faîtes sur Potter.

_**Les choses à éviter impérativement concernant l'affaire H.P. **_

_Ne pas approfondir les recherches. _

_Éviter les endroits où il aurait pu être vu. _

_Se contenter de simulacre d'interrogatoires. _

_Faire traîner les demandes de renseignements, au besoin les égarer. _

_Ne contacter aucun moldu. _

_Mettre sur l'affaire des inspecteurs débutants et peu motivés comme d'anciens Serpentard par exemple._

_Faire taire par quelque moyen que ce soit les témoins qui auraient le moindre renseignement et insisteraient pour le communiquer._

_Le public doit continuer d'héroïser Potter et encenser le Ministère__qui fait le maximum pour le retrouver._

Un peu plus loin il y a un passage plus qu'inquiétant.

_...Un de nos agents surveille Potter, il est entré en contact avec lui et essaie de fraterniser. Dans cette grande mégapole, rien de plus facile que d'entrer en relation avec un pseudo inconnu.__Dans le dernier rapport qu'il nous a communiqué, il nous dit que le jeune homme garde ses distances, il semble sans cesse inquiet, il est sur ses gardes, peut-être se doute-t-il de quelque chose..._

Je commence à avoir la trouille, ainsi le Ministère sait parfaitement où est Harry, il le fait même surveiller. Je me doutais qu'il y avait eu peu de volonté de le retrouver mais pas que c'était aussi grave. Je m'inquiète sérieusement pour lui maintenant.

« Merde ! » crache mon compagnon.

« Quoi ? »

« Lis ça ! » me conseille Ted en pointant une petite ligne écrite en rouge.

_...L'inspecteur Malfoy a commencé une enquête sur le susnommé, il progresse vite et compte tenu de son expérience, il va certainement le localiser dans les semaines à venir. Nous devons prendre une décision rapidement ordre du Ministre... _

« Potter est en danger ! » ajoute-t-il d'une voix blanche, moi-même je n'en mène pas large. Qu'ai-je fait en acceptant cette mission ?

Théodore continue de fouiller dans la mémoire du petit objet, il finit par pousser un cri de victoire.

« Il y a une brève du Ministre... là ! »

Nous nous penchons et nous écorchons les yeux pour la lire. Nous sommes statufiés par ce que nous déchiffrons.

_...Informez votre agent qu'il doit supprimer Potter par le moyen qu'il jugera le plus approprié et ce, dans les plus brefs délais... De façon discrète il va sans dire. _

_Un héros mort ne fait plus d'ombre à personne..._

Théodore se tourne lentement vers moi.

« Tu as intérêt à le retrouver rapidement je crois. »

« Je... Il n'y a aucune indication sur l'endroit où il se trouve »

J'ai l'impression de me battre contre des moulins à vent.

« Finissons de lire, peut-être y a-t-il un indice ou un nom qui pourrait te renseigner. »

Fébrilement, nous reprenons notre lecture du document ultra secret qui n'est qu'une nouvelle condamnation à mort pour le brun. Malheureusement, nous arrivons rapidement à la fin de la plaquette qui ne traite que des mises en garde et de la non-responsabilité du Ministère vis-à-vis de l'agent qui doit assassiner le Survivant.

Je me sens dans un état d'hébétude totale. Je n'y arriverais jamais à temps, je vais faillir à ma mission...

« Draco ? Eh tu te secoues mon vieux ! Nous devons filer d'ici, on ne sait jamais. Je ne pensais pas qu'on découvrirait un truc aussi grave alors je crois que si nous sommes pris la main dans le sac nous ne passerons même pas par la case Azkaban si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Grouille-toi je ne tiens pas à moisir ici. »

Il remet la loupe et la plaquette en place et me tire par le bras pour me faire sortir le plus rapidement possible de la petite alcôve dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. J'entends le chuintement des serrures qu'il referme puis nous nous dirigeons en silence dans le labyrinthe des étagères ogresses. J'entends qu'il pousse un soupir de soulagement quand nous quittons enfin la salle des archives. Nous marchons sans un mot vers son bureau lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, il se jette voracement sur moi pour m'étouffer d'un baiser passionné, j'essaie de protester mais il musèle mes paroles de ses lèvres meurtrissant les miennes de façon bien peu agréable.

Soudain dans notre dos, alors que j'essaie de le repousser, une voix goguenarde s'élève.

« Allez faire ça ailleurs ! Nott tu es toujours au boulot tu vas finir par avoir des ennuis. Il y a des endroits spécialisés qui louent des chambres et vous accueilleront avec plaisir... »

Théodore se détache à peine de moi de sorte que je reste totalement immergé dans l'obscurité. Il répond faussement furieux.

« Barre-toi Goyle et tu as intérêt à la fermer demain ! »

« T'énerve pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te surprends en fâcheuse position et crois-moi si j'avais voulu cafter il y a longtemps que ça serait fait. »

« Merci pour ta mansuétude, maintenant tire-toi ! »

L'autre soupire avec dédain puis j'entends son pas massif qui décroît dans le silence des couloirs. Nous nous séparons et nous engouffrons dans le bureau de Ted où nous nous écroulons dans deux fauteuils moelleux.

« Merci. » je murmure essoufflé.

« Oui tu peux, je viens encore de te sauver la mise, je ne voulais pas qu'il te reconnaisse, après ce que nous venons de découvrir, tu risquais des ennuis. »

« Malgré tout... Tu n'étais pas obligé de fourrer ta langue dans ma bouche, tu as le sauvetage un peu trop consciencieux je trouve... »

Nous nous fixons quelques secondes puis éclatons ensemble d'un fou rire nerveux dont nous avons beaucoup de mal à nous calmer...

« Que vas-tu faire à présent ? »

« Je vais demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, maintenant que ses heures sont comptées toute contribution amicale sera bonne à prendre. »

« Il a de la chance. » me dit-il rêveur.

« Qui ? »

« Devine ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là…_


	5. Souvenirs

Cinquième chapitre

**Titre** : _**Juste une question de survie…**_

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Résumé :** Après la dernière bataille et sa victoire contre le mage Harry a disparu corps et bien. Quatre ans plus tard sa meilleure amie demande à un enquêteur hors pair de retrouver sa trace…

**Note de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup à celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review , c'est la seule façon de savoir si l'histoire continue de vous plaire, le seul retour que nous avons nous auteurs ^^ **

Et un grand merci à mon amie Mie qui corrige mes textes avec soin…bisous à toi .

****Attention lemon dans ce chapitre****

**Avertissement** : **Cette fic parle d'amour entre messieurs...vous êtes prévenus^^ ...

* * *

**

**Souvenirs …**

POV BLAISE

Je tourne en rond, Draco n'est pas rentré il doit être encore au ministère essayant de convaincre Not de l'aider. Et moi je me pose trop de question à propos de _Lui_, de ce baiser que je n'attendais pas… Il faut vraiment que je sache. Au pire, il me rira au nez et avoir l'air ridicule n'a jamais tué personne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_La soirée est bien avancée, l'homme rédige quelques recettes de potions qu'il vient enfin de mettre à jour lorsqu'on frappe à sa porte. Il se dirige vers elle en soupirant_.

POV SEVERUS

« Zabini encore vous ! »

Je me décale pour le laisser entrer avant de claquer bruyamment la porte, puis je retourne me placer derrière mon bureau.

Ses yeux brillants ne me quittent pas une seconde alors que j'essaie en vain de paraître indifférent.

« Vous voulez de nouvelles révélations sur Draco ? Les dernières que je vous ai faîtes ne vous ont pas paru suffisamment croustillantes ? »

« Non je ne suis pas venu pour ça. » m'assène-t-il sûr de lui. Je tremble malgré moi d'entendre la suite.

« Il est presque dix heure Zabini, c'est l'heure bénie où je profite enfin du calme de mes cachots, sans importun pour venir le troubler. » L'exaspération qui est la mienne pointe dans ma voix.

« Minuit... l'heure du crime. » souffle-t-il ironique en s'approchant dangereusement.

Je le foudroie du regard sans reculer d'un centimètre.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous quittiez cet endroit. » dis-je froidement.

Mon conseil sonne comme un avertissement. Je sais pourtant que la menace c'est lui et que je dois être ferme devant ce regard trop plein de détermination. Il fait de nouveau un pas vers moi, tend une main tremblante vers ma joue, je l'intercepte vivement avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but. Son poignet frémit sous ma poigne.

« Ne jouez pas à ça ! »

Il est pâle à présent, il mord nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. J'ai du mal à détacher mon regard de ces dents blanches tourmentant la chair gonflée et purpurine…Tentante… Perdu dans ma contemplation, je continue de bloquer son bras, les jointures de mes doigts blanchissent et je me rends compte à son gémissement que je lui fais mal. Je ne relâche pas ma prise pour autant.

« Séverus... »

« Depuis quand sommes-nous si intimes que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom ? »

« Depuis que vous m'avez embrassé… » Souffle-t-il.

Je savais bien que mon moment d'égarement me reviendrait comme un retour de bâton.

« Ça ne représentait rien. Pensiez-vous que je m'intéressais à votre petite personne ? » Je crache venimeux.

Il faut que ce gamin se rende compte qu'il n'a rien à espérer, que toute tentative de rapprochement de sa part sera tuée dans l'œuf. Il grimace un peu puis de façon tout à fait inattendue me gratifie d'un sourire éclatant.

J'en lâche son poignet de surprise.

« Oui je le pense. » murmure-t-il un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Je me retourne brusquement amorçant un mouvement de replis vers ma chambre, elle me semble à présent être le seul endroit qui protégera l'intégrité de sa personne.

« Zabini fermez la porte en partant. »

Je m'engouffre vivement dans la pièce et claque la porte derrière moi. Je m'appuie contre le chambranle et tente de reprendre mon souffle. Je ne peux pas me conduire comme ça. Ma faiblesse vis-à-vis de lui a failli me faire craquer, j'étais à deux doigts... je me dirige vers le guéridon où reposent plusieurs carafons en verre, j'en prends un, me verse une bonne rasade d'un alcool fort et m'effondre dans un fauteuil mon verre à la main. J'avale le liquide ambré d'un trait, sa douce chaleur glisse dans mes entrailles, adoucit la bile qui m'envahit et me réconforte de manière bien trop superficielle. Peut-être que la dose était trop faible, je m'en reverse un autre puis encore un... Je commence à me sentir un peu mieux, la conscience légèrement vaseuse et le corps engourdi.

Après un long moment d'agonie alcoolisée, je vais étourdir les malheureux élancements de ma chair sous une douche glacée qui me fait redescendre rapidement sur la terre ferme.

Je passe un boxer et un tee-shirt et m'effondre sur mon lit… pourtant le sommeil me boude.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV HARRY

Sept heures du matin, on frappe à ma porte.

Je me traîne péniblement jusqu'à elle et l'ouvre sur un énergumène passablement énervé.

« Chris ? »

« T'es prêt ? Pas encore ? Dépêche-toi nous avons un peu de route pour y arriver. J'ai découvert un sentier cyclable, le Cap Code Rail Trail qui a l'air vraiment bien, quarante kilomètres dans une pinède, c'est une ancienne voie de chemin de fer qui a été aménagée et qui relie les petites villes de Dennis à Wellfleet. Il n'y a aucune difficulté majeure sur le parcours. Nous traverserons des forêts de pins, longerons des étangs, tu verras ça va être vraiment sympa ! »

Génial… Je saute de joie.

Je le regarde, il est tout excité à l'idée de me faire découvrir son petit coin de paradis et je n'ose lui avouer que je ne suis jamais monté sur une de ces fichues machines. Après tout, j'étais vraiment doué sur un balai alors ce n'est pas un simple tas de ferraille qui aura raison de moi, il suffit d'appuyer sur les pédales et ça roule tout seul. Je crois que je pourrais m'en sortir.

« Tu as un casque ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

Il éclate de rire.

« Juste pour ta sécurité, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'en ai deux, j'avais prévu le coup. Allons- y ! »

Je traîne mollement mon sac à dos pour le mettre dans le coffre de sa vieille Mustang lorsque j'entends des hurlements à l'autre bout de la rue.

« Haryyyyyyyy ! »

Je me retourne, paniqué. C'est Kimberley, agitant sa main, qui court vers moi... encore... Cette fille doit être l'enfant naturel d'un couple de sangsues, depuis quelques semaines je la trouve sans cesse sur mon chemin. Elle me terrifie par les efforts qu'elle déploie pour devenir mon amie... ou plus peut-être...

J'ai juste envie de fuir...

« Merde ! Chris dépêche-toi de démarrer cette... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir de parler que ce crétin m'a tiré violemment dans la voiture puis a démarré en trombe. Je me suis violement cogné le front et l'épaule contre la carrosserie.

Je le regarde stupéfait.

« Tu as de bons réflexes mais tu aurais pu éviter de me démettre l'épaule... » Je grogne en frottant mon articulation douloureuse.

Il conduit sans dire un mot, le visage anxieux. C'est la première fois que je le vois afficher cet air grave.

« Un problème Chris ? »

Il reprend posément sa respiration puis se tourne vers moi plaquant de nouveau sur son visage cette souriante décontraction qui ne le quitte jamais. Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression qu'il vient de remettre un masque et ça m'angoisse un peu.

« Non pas de problème Harry, profitons plutôt de notre week-end ! » me répond-il en focalisant de nouveau son attention sur la route.

Les kilomètres défilent et j'essaie de me rappeler à quel moment l'image que je percevais de lui a commencé à se fendiller.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV Draco

Je suis resté un long moment avec Théo après nos lugubres découvertes, j'avais besoin de compagnie et nous sommes allés au chaudron pour prendre un verre, après en avoir ingurgité un certain nombre mon angoisse a reflué et j'avais du mal à croire que les documents que nous avions vus étaient bien réels.

Lorsque je suis enfin rentré chez moi tard dans la soirée Blaise m'attendait anxieux.

oooooooooooooooo

Je viens de tout raconter à Blaise, il est sous le choc.

« Il faut que je me rende chez Séverus ! » je déclare brusquement.

« Tu crois qu'il va pouvoir t'aider à le retrouver ? »

« Je l'espère, il le faut absolument sinon... »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, je suis incapable d'envisager pour lui une fin tragique. Nous n'étions pourtant pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais j'ai l'impression de crever de trouille quand je pense que sa vie est menacée. Il est passé au travers de tellement de dangers que... non c'est impensable...

Je m'effondre brusquement sur le sol en proie à une migraine aussi soudaine que violente. Je n'en ai jamais ressenti d'une telle intensité. Ça pulse et bourdonne dans mon crane comme si une tempête s'y déchaînait. Je gémis et me tords de douleur alors que je sens les bras de Blaise qui essaient de me relever. Des éclairs de lumière m'aveuglent et je panique en me rendant compte que je ne distingue plus rien et que je n'arrive plus à parler. Je suis isolé, terrifié, j'essaie de hurler, mes membres tressautent de façon anarchique puis... c'est le trou noir.

« Dray, réveille-toi... »

Une main tapote doucement ma joue, j'hésite à soulever mes paupières lourdes, et si les éclairs brûlants étaient toujours là ?

« Dray ! »

Les claques se font plus fermes et sèches sur ma peau, je me redresse, ouvre un œil hésitant et grogne devant son image floue.

« Pas obligé de me tabasser non plus... »

Un rire de soulagement.

« Idiot ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles, allonge-toi un peu et reprends tes esprits je vais faire du thé. »

« Je me suis évanoui combien de temps ? »

J'articule difficilement, tout mon corps est douloureux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été bourré de coups de poings.

« Deux, trois minutes... pas plus. »

Je sursaute à ces paroles.

« Impossible ! Tu dois te tromper Blaise, je suis resté dans les vaps au moins... une heure. »

« Mais non, crois-moi à peine trois minutes ! Si ça avait été plus long j'aurais appelé Séverus. » Me rassure-t-il gentiment en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Je me redresse avec difficulté l'esprit vagabond et le cœur battant fébrilement la chamade. Des souvenirs ont envahi ma mémoire comme un flot ininterrompu pendant ma brève perte de conscience.

Des souvenirs que j'avais perdus…

Des souvenirs que je n'aurais jamais du oublier...

oooooooooooooo

_Sèverus m'avait demandé de le retrouver._

_Et après avoir fouillé la moitié du château, je l'ai aperçu dans cette vieille salle, prostré comme un enfant terrorisé._

_Je le fixai longuement, il se tenait là, les yeux clos, il luttait pour ne pas me regarder. Il avait l'air si misérable que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir pitié. Il était sale, couvert de poussière, les cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais, des cernes bleus ombrant lourdement ses paupières et son regard brillant de fatigue... Pourtant inconsciemment je ne l'ai jamais trouvé plus beau, plus attirant qu'à ce moment._

_J'ai attendu patiemment qu'il daigne lever son visage vers moi._

_Nos yeux se sont croisés enfin._

_« Tu joues à quoi là ? » dis-je d'un ton mauvais._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » murmura-t-il sans répondre à ma question._

_« Toi ! »_

_Son air ahuri m'aurait réjoui en d'autres circonstances. Mais à ce moment précis je me sentais au moins aussi mal à l'aise que lui malgré mon air bravache._

_« Moi... Moi __?__» répèta-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre._

_Je m'assis par terre à côté de lui._

_« Pourquoi ? » insista-t-il._

_« Séverus s'inquiétait pour toi, il m'a demandé de te chercher. »_

_Il ouvrit des yeux ronds à mes paroles._

_« Snape s'inquiète pour moi ? Et c'est toi qu'il envoie pour me retrouver ? »_

_Il éclata d'un rire sans joie._

_« Il a un trou de mémoire ? Il ne se souvient pas que nous nous détestons depuis notre première année ? Et toi pourquoi as-tu accepté de me retrouver?»_

_« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse et Séverus a confiance en moi. » Je ne lui avoue pas que j'avais été ravi de la demande de mon parrain, pour de mauvaises raisons... un peu mesquines sûrement. J'avais envie de voir Potter à terre, déprimé, sans son air de fanfaronnerie habituel. J'avais envie de le torturer avec un soupçon de cruauté, peut-être parce que je suis tout de même un vert et argent._

_« C'est vrai qu'entre Serpentards... »_

_« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_« Rien... ma réflexion est stupide. » _

_Puis il posa sa main tremblante sur la mienne un bref instant, j'ai ressenti une sorte de picotement à l'endroit où ses doigts étaient entrés en contact avec ma peau._

_Une drôle de sensation..._

_« Tu as la trouille ? » je demandais._

_Il eut un moment d'étonnement devant ma question. Je pensais qu'il allait se moquer de moi, se défendre, au lieu de ça, il m'a souri, un de ses sourires qui faisaient fondre tout le monde, même moi malgré mes réticences à céder devant lui. Un de ses sourires qui m'énervaient tant parce qu'ils ne m'étaient jamais adressés._

_« Non pas vraiment, j'en ai juste un peu assez de tout ça. »_

_« Tu as la trouille ! » insistais-je. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'asticoter._

_Il m'énervait un peu à ce moment précis, j'ai cru qu'il avait envie de se faire désirer. Pourtant je savais bien que ce n'était pas un couard et qu'il ne reculerait pas devant le danger. Les Griffondors sont des têtes brulées qui foncent sans réfléchir au détriment de leur vie et de toute prudence. Il faisait partie de ceux-là._

_Il ne répondait pas et je m'aperçus qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres, fébrilement en fixant un point invisible devant lui._

_J'ai hésité un moment puis je me suis glissé tout à côté de lui et je l'ai enlacé dans une vaine tentative pour le réchauffer. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me repousse durement mais ce fut tout le contraire, il a posé sa tête sur mon épaule et a juste soupiré._

_Nous sommes restés là pendant de longues minutes, enfouis dans l'obscurité rassurante de cette salle de classe. Puis je l'ai senti passer timidement sa main dans mon dos pour se rapprocher de moi, je me suis tétanisé un bref instant, me demandant ce qui lui arrivait, j'ai mis sa réaction surprenante sur le compte du stress, de la peur, de la tension qui l'habitait. Mais il a continué et je me suis senti mal à l'aise lorsque son deuxième bras a rejoint le premier enlaçant étroitement ma taille. Il s'était blotti comme un enfant en fixant mon visage et maladroitement, je ne savais que faire de mes mains._

_Ses prunelles, d'un vert tellement sombre que je ne pouvais m'en détacher, me suppliaient... mais je ne savais pas de quoi..._

_Son souffle sur mon cou a commencé à me troubler, il était chaud et doux et je déglutis difficilement en sentant ses lèvres se poser sur ma peau pour me donner de légers baisers, c'est à ce moment je crois que je me suis demandé si je ne rêvais pas. _

_Ma raison refusait que je sois assis dans cette vieille salle avec Potter blotti dans mes bras qui effleurait tendrement mon cou._

_« POTT__... »_

_« Shttt... »_

_Sa bouche commençait à s'attaquer doucement à la mienne et j'ai conscience que c'est à ce moment-là que j'aurais dû être fort pour deux. Le repousser pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits, pour que je ne perde pas les miens. Le seul problème c'est que je venais de laisser s'effondrer les dernières raisons qui faisaient de lui mon ennemi intime._

_Je devenais un pauvre type qui n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle qu'il se sente enfin mieux. _

_Et si c'était en m'embrassant, alors je me sacrifierais volontiers._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ce qui se passa ensuite allait être déterminant dans certaines décisions qui furent prises ce jour-là. _

_Malheureusement ou heureusement pour Draco, il s'aperçut vite que le brun avait besoin de beaucoup plus que de simples baisers. _

_Devoir exterminer un monstre ça rendait vulnérable. _

_Pourtant le blond se demandait ce qu'il devait faire du corps encombrant se blottissant contre lui ? Les marques de tendresse n'étaient pas son fort, il se sentait gauche et maladroit. Le Griffondor l'embrassait et léchait furtivement la base de son cou, envoyant de délicieux et insoupçonnés frissons__ dans__son épine dorsale. _

_Que lui arrivait-il ? _

_Potter ? _

_C'était Potter et il était en train de lui prodiguer des caresses !_

_Il le repoussa violemment._

_« Arrête ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »_

_« Je t'embrasse. » répondit-il innocemment comme si c'était une évidence._

_« Je sais... Mais pourquoi ? Potter... je suis un mec !» Une stupide vérité mais il n'avait trouvé que cela sur le moment. _

_« Je sais ça. »_

_._

_« Alors quoi __? __Tu aimes... les garçons ?» s'étonna le Serpentard tentant malgré lui de retenir un sourire._

_« Je ne sais pas. »_

_« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? C'est évident non ce genre de chose ? »_

_« Pas pour moi. »_

_Le blond haussa les épaules en le fixant comme s'il avait un dément sous les yeux._

_« Pourquoi ça m'étonne même pas ? Tu es vraiment cinglé ! »_

_« Je sais, tu me le répètes depuis sept ans maintenant. » concéda-t-il la voix légèrement tremblante._

_« Et ? »_

_« Et rien, je ne me suis jamais posé ce genre de question, je m'en fous... C'est toi, c'est tout... »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce... »_

_Draco venait seulement de s'apercevoir que pendant leur petit échange son vis-à-vis avait lentement déboutonné la chemise qu'il portait et qu'il commençait à embrasser son torse avec infiniment de précaution. Il nageait en plein délire à présent et continuait son petit manège comme si le Serpentard ne lui avait fait aucune remarque._

_« Potter je... »_

_Le jeune homme leva la tête et plongea dans la grise écume._

_« Draco... serre-moi contre toi... S'il te plaît... serre-moi... » Implora-t-il les yeux brillants de larmes contenues._

_Les réticences de l'autre jeune homme fondirent sous le joug du regard accablé. La boule __obstruant__sa gorge depuis un moment augmenta alors qu'il acquiesçait et glissait ses deux bras encombrants autour du torse mince. Ressentant toute la force de sa désespérance, il serra contre lui son ex-ennemi de toujours..._

_Il ne pouvait se détacher de la contemplation du garçon. Il avait l'air si misérable et solitaire, si effroyablement perdu... Spontanément, il posa ses lèvres sur les cheveux emmêlés et très doucement y abandonna un baiser comme une offrande._

_L'autre releva son visage n'osant croire que cela venait de se passer, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils se consumaient de leur image mutuelle, quand, mû par un désir aussi soudain que brûlant, Draco incinéra déraisonnablement ses lèvres sur celles trop alléchantes de la bouche entre-ouverte qui lui faisait face. _

_Il __l'embrasa* __avec toute la force et l'espoir qu'il voulait lui insuffler. _

_Il l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrassé personne auparavant. _

_La partie était désormais perdue pour lui, fiévreusement ils commencèrent à se déshabiller mutuellement sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé. Le désir les ravageait, dévalant comme la lave coulant sur les flancs d'un volcan. Entre le jeune homme sans expérience et celui qui en possédait il n'y eut plus de différence, Draco mordait dans la chair tendre de Harry y marquant son territoire, le faisant gémir de douleur, le brun léchait chaque parcelle de peau pâle sans aucune gêne, sans la moindre pudeur, posant sa langue en des endroits qui l'auraient fait rougir de honte quelques heures auparavant. Sa maladresse et son ignorance étaient balayées par les spasmes langoureux qui parcouraient le corps du Serpentard soumis à ces tourments..._

_Celui-ci finit par le repousser pour reprendre le contrôle. Enlaçant__ l__es mains de Harry il bloqua les poignets fins, désirant lui montrer combien il était bon de se sentir investi par un corps désireux de __ lui__ faire voir le paradis. Le brun ainsi soumis se mit à trembler contre son tourmenteur, frémissant d'anticipation, exigeant plus que tout que l'autre le fasse sien. Dans son désespoir, il voulait connaître avec avidité la sensation de le sentir en lui. Le retenir jusqu'à l'explosion de leurs sens, jusqu'à s'évanouir de plaisir._

_Faire l'amour une fois… _

_Avant que tout cela ne lui soit enlevé..._

_Il voulait le connaître au plus profond de son intimité pour ne pas mourir sans savoir ce que cela faisait que d'être possédé et de posséder. Le Serpentard saisit ses fesses à pleine main, le caressa__entamant un ballet envoûtant,__ses doigts curieux avaient investi les rondeurs, parcourant la douce texture du boxer serré, appuyant avec sensualité sur la chair ferme, le garçon hoqueta, sentant pour la première fois cette envie brûlante qui lui dévorait les entrailles, ce frémissement de son membre qui amplifiait de seconde en seconde, cette passion qui montait en puissance rendant le moindre de ses gestes tremblant et maladroit. Son épiderme palpitait comme celui de l'oiseau fauché en plein vol. Sa moiteur reflétait le désir qu'il éprouvait, la peur qu'il ressentait et la détermination dont il faisait preuve pour s'offrir à l'homme qui l'étreignait avec démence._

_Draco commença à le picorer de__baisers. L'autre, haletant, arrachait des fragments de peau pâle en raclant ses dents sur la douce chair du Serpentard qui fondait contre sa bouche. Ils s'étaient retrouvés nus avant d'avoir pu simplement en formuler le désir. Le brun et le blond mélangés, se caressant et s'embrassant avec avidité comme si c'était la dernière fois._

_Draco brulant de désir avait saisi avec brusquerie la hampe dressée qui n'avait encore jamais connu de tels effleurements, il la caressait avec fermeté, ses doigts la pressant et coulissant souplement autour d'elle. La peau tendre de la verge l'électrisait, il palpait, massait, cajolait, pressait le gland devenu écarlate, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus rapidement. Les soupirs du garçon devinrent convulsifs, il n'arrivait plus à retrouver une respiration régulière et jamais encore il n'avait ressenti cette sensation d'apnée due aux flots de sensations qui le ravageaient._

_« Maintenant… » Gémit-il impatient._

_« Tout doux... détends-toi Harry... » Murmura son futur amant en cajolant sa virilité._

_« Vas-y Malfoy ! » grogna-t-il._

_Le blond s'inclina et accéda rapidement à sa demande, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour la moindre hésitation. Il repoussa doucement le jeune homme en le tournant pour qu'il se retrouve à quatre pattes._

_Après que ses doigts fins l'eurent trop rapidement préparé, il se positionna juste derrière lui, sa virilité affleurant l'intimité inexplorée. Il poussa fermement et le brun se contracta dans un hoquet empêchant toute autre forme de progression. Ses entrailles brûlaient de mille feux en le sentant se frayer un passage, une sourde douleur le ravageait... Pourtant il voulait connaître la suite malgré la souffrance qui le transperçait, il se consumait de savoir de quoi le mystérieux plaisir serait fait._

_Draco ne bougeait plus, il attendait impatiemment que le corps chaud qui l'accueillait prenne l'empreinte de sa virilité et que tout doucement il s'ouvre comme une fleur qui éclot. La douleur refluait doucement et maintenant qu'elle était diffuse, Harry se détendit, il voulait que le garçon se mette à bouger mais celui-ci restait figé pour ne pas ajouter à sa souffrance._

_Le Griffondor n'en pouvant plus d'attendre fit un brusque mouvement de hanche vers l'arrière, s'empalant profondément sur le membre érigé en poussant un cri rauque à l'instar du blond, surpris par la violence du geste. Harry sentait contre ses fesses le corps tendu du garçon alors il se mit à se mouvoir induisant lui-même le lent va-et-vient qui les mènerait aux confins du plaisir. _

_Draco, muet devant cette initiative, se sentait délicieusement prisonnier. Il ferma les yeux décuplant sa perception._

_Moiteur…_

_Tiédeur…_

_Confusion des sens…_

_Il allait mourir..._

_« Je t'en prie... plus... fort... plus vite... » Ordonnait Harry la voix rauque, la chair dégoulinante de sueur._

_Le Serpentard se mit alors à se mouvoir avec plus de rapidité, plus de force, toujours plus loin, toujours plus rapidement, sa virilité cognant durement dans l'intimité du Griffondor. Après quelques spasmes dus à la douleur, celle-ci se mélangea étrangement à l'onde d'électrisante chaleur et de plaisir qui commençait à envahir son ventre, montant lentement, irradiant par vague son corps jusqu'à le posséder totalement. _

_Le Serpentard voulait pourtant qu'il ait plus, il voulait que chaque fois que le brun ferait l'amour dans l'avenir, il ait toujours gravé dans sa peau et sa mémoire le souvenir de cette première fois, il voulait que quoiqu'il leur arrive, Harry ne puisse jamais oublier que c'était lui qui l'avait possédé le premier, lui qui l'avait pénétré de toute son âme avant de le ravager de jouissance et que lui, Harry Potter, avait adoré cela !_

_Il se décala légèrement, il le savait prêt pour le grand final, il se retira complètement puis le pénétra de nouveau vivement, il frappa alors sur la sensible excroissance qui le fit hurler son nom. Etourdi, le garçon pantelant demanda sans pouvoir finir sa phrase._

_« Qu'est-ce que... ? »_

_« L'endroit magique... » Susurra-t-il à son oreille. Tout en parlant, il serrait les hanches étroites jusqu'à y laisser la marque incrustée de ses doigts. Il continua de le cribler longuement, alternant l'indolence et l'impétuosité, la douceur et la rudesse, le faisant se tordre d'impatience en gémissant ou hurler bruyamment sa jouissance._

_Le corps délicat vibrait et gémissait frénétiquement._

_« Je vais... » Haleta Harry exsangue._

_Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le mot que déjà les gamètes nacrés souillaient la couverture sur laquelle ils étaient agenouillés. Ses contractions furent si violentes que Draco s'enroula sur le jeune homme tremblant, sa virilité brusquement comprimée ne put se retenir et jaillit à son tour au cœur du corps frémissant._

_Chancelants, ils s'écroulèrent enlacés sur le mince tapis de laine. Leurs jambes emmêlées, leurs corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, ils haletaient, peinant à retrouver leurs souffles malgré la décrue du __plaisir les privant momentanément de leurs sens. ._

_Draco eut le réflexe d'agrandir magiquement la couverture pour les y enfouir tous deux, créant un espace exigu et chaud où pour un bref moment ils pourraient se croire seuls au monde, protégés de la tourmente. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ^^


End file.
